Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Basis around Raistlin and Caramon during the Brothers In Arms chronicles..A few OC characters added but generally the same... Read inside to know for sure.
1. Book one: thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! *Sticks tongue out* 

****

Hello there. Me name is Deadly Rose but I like to go by RoguesHeart. Why? Because I will it to be so. You might as well know now. I am in love with Raistlin Majere. I just am. 

Summary: Takes place during the Brothers in Arms series. Both Raistlin and Caramon journey to Haven ready to join the army. Friends are made and fights ensue. Prepare yourself for a nonstop action ride when these twins meet up with an infamous mage. 

So prepare yourself now. 

Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water? 

Book 1: Walking along side the Devil

__

" The only true example of self reliance is

The bough tree that bends in the wind. It does 

Not wishing for anyone's assistance, it merely

Helps itself." 

~Ralph Waldo Emerson~ 

Spring came to Haven, returning with the robins, as well as the wandering kender, bringing proof that the roads were open and ready for the waylaid wanderers. 

Two figures trudged slowly up the gravel paved walkway, one lean and other brawny. The slim figure, leaned partially upon his long staff, his breath coming in slight pants as another spasm coursed through his spine. The muscular toned man turned around and knelt beside the weaker man, his emerald eyes glistening with concern for his counterpart. 

With a snap of his wrist, the lean man brushed his partner of hastily but this only succeeded in causing for his lungs to become raped with heavy and deep coughs. Spindly hands gripped at his chest, as his lungs burned for oxygen. His vision whirled swirled around him as his body yearned for air. Staggering on his feet, he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist. Glancing up, he looked into the eyes of his twin. 

" Are ya okay Raist?" 

Raistlin yanked himself out of his grasp and leaned once more upon his staff. As soon as he felt the fit calm, he glared over to his concerned brother. 

" I am fine Caramon, let us continue." 

Caramon stared down at his brother, his eyes furrowed unconvinced about his dear twin's health. But thought against protesting. His brother knew what was best for him, and he didn't. 

Nodding, he reached over to Raistlin, in an honest attempt to help Raistlin steady himself. The harsh glare that his twin sent him was enough for him to pull his hand away. 

Raistlin snarled lightly, and turned to walk back up the pathway. Caramon quickly scurried up behind him, his body hulking a foreboding shadow against any outlaws who wished to take advantage of the pair. 

The sun shone brightly over the two, casting warm rays upon their skin. Raistlin breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh scent of the outdoors. Contrary to popular belief, he really did enjoy nature, he just preferred to bask in it, not rut like others did. 

His soft footsteps padded against the stone pebbles beneath his feet. Raistlin's thoughts turned towards the future. As soon as they reached Haven, both of them would join with Ivor of Langtree. His heart leapt a bit at the thought of becoming a warrior mage. His power would increase dramatically. Not only would people have to fear him, they would have to respect him. Joining up with this army was number one on the list of priorities he kept in his mind. 

His step quickened as his mind began to race through all the possibilities and rewards he would receive as soon as they joined. Granted the training wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. It would all be worth it. He could finally prove himself to all those who doubted his capabilities because of his weak health. Which had grown dramatically worse after he had taken The Test. His illness was merely an inconvience in his book, one that could only be remedied by his advancement in power. Raistlin had long grown past the consequences that he received from taking the Test at the Tower of Wayreth. There was no point in dwelling on it, he had gotten what he wanted and if it meant killing his own sibling then so be it. 

Shaking his head slightly in order to relieve his head of such malicious thoughts. Raistlin returned his attention back to the road. His crimson red robe blew gently as a warm breeze floated past them. Sighing inwardly, he felt as the warmth of the sun pass around his body. Further illuminating his golden skin. 

Glancing at his sleek hand, which was curved around his staff, he began to reflect upon his appearance. It was never easy for him to make friends with other people, not only because of his appearance but for his personality. He was what others called " cunning", which many people didn't enjoy in the traits of a person.

__

Even the rag tag group of friends that he and his brother had made back in Solace, feared him, they merely accepted him seeing that he was the brother of Caramon. The ever cheerful Caramon. Taking a quick glance at his brother, he saw him gazing around at the scenery in vacant amusement. Even as a child, Caramon was easily amused by things. At one time, Raistlin had picked a dandelion and told Caramon that if he stared at for three days straight, it would turn into a real lion. It was safe to say, that was the most peaceful three days of Raistlin's young life. Of course, Raistlin received a harsh scolding from Sturm Brightblade as soon as he had found about Raistlin's trickery. 

In fact he had never really had any real friends that he could call his own. Well maybe one, Lemuel. The mage that he had saved in haven the year before, when he exposed a cult for what they were, fakes. Judith. . . His Raistlin's mind as he recollected all that she had done to their family. They had trusted her, and in return she stabbed them each in the back. In all actuality, Raistlin had never trusted that woman, not even when he had first heard about her arrival Solace. 

Once again, Raistlin shook these thoughts from his mind. Antimodes had not told them much about Ivan of Langtree. The twins were terribly disconcerted, therefore when they embarked upon their journey and asked for his whereabouts, they were met with wide grins, shaking heads, and open knowing looks. 

Raistlin's thoughts were suddenly cut short as he watched his brother trip over a branch and land hard upon the ground with a dramatic "oof". 

Raistlin stopped in his tracks and stared back at his brother, his eyebrow raised slightly. Caramon laughed sheepishly, his face tinged red with embarrassment. Slowly, he hauled his body up from the ground. 

" Sorry about that Raist, I wasn't paying attention. . . " 

Raistlin rolled his eyes with annoyance, but inwardly he smirked at his brother's ignorance. If only he knew how much he amused him. 

Caramon began to walk beside his brother, his arms clasped behind his back. Raistlin cast a wary glance over at him, his hour glass eyes eyeing him with suspicion. The only time his brother was ever silent like this, is when he was actually thinking. . . And that was a hard thing for him. 

" What has you so befuddled brother?" 

Caramon's eyes widened at him when he noticed his brother staring at him. 

" Oh uh nuthin Raist. . . " he stuttered. 

Raistlin stared at his brother for a slight moment before giving up. Raistlin gazed out at the road where a steady stream of men, young and old, walked or rode, all heading for Langtree castle. The area was mostly where the Baron held his battlefields and training grounds. Many of the men where obviously veterans. Their armor was worn down and battle scarred. Much to the dismay of Caramon who spent hours on end shining his armor, making it sparkle as bright as the sun. He learned quickly that shiny armor was a symbol of a mere rookie soldier.

The baron's guards patrolled the streets, keeping a watchful eye on the soldiers. Ready to intervene, if there was trouble yet trouble was rare. The baron always had more volunteers than needed. Anyone who took a wrong step, found himself out of the baron's favor for good. So the soldiers made careful to watch over each other, helping their drunken comrades. 

As Raistlin continued to walk through the city of Haven, he noticed how he was gaining some unwanted attention. Now Raistlin was accustomed to people regarding him with disrespect and even suspicion, people still distrusted wizards in these times. But at least they would regard him with respect back in the past. 

But no, not In Langtree. It seemed that the soldiers grew more hostile here. Having a deeper hatred for wizards than even the knights of Solamnia. Everywhere Raistlin turned or listened he found himself a victim of a jibe of some sort. 

" Hey witch boy! " 

" What you got under dem robes boy? Eh? Eh? !" 

" Not much from the looks of him!" 

" Ooh, watch out, he'll turn ya into a lunkhead like his buddy there!" 

Raistlin watched as his brother's fists clenched angrily. Placing his hand upon Caramon's arm, he gently demanded him to control himself. 

" Keep walking. . Keep walking. . " 

" But Raist!! . . They said. . " 

" I KNOW WHAT THEY SAID!! " Raistlin hissed loudly. 

Caramon stared at his brother momentarily and caught the heated glaze in his eyes, knowing that it was taking all of his strength to control his own rage. Pushing down his anger, Caramon pulled up an emotionless mask upon his face, not allowing for anyone to see how their words were affecting him. If his brother could do it, so could he.

The jests began to grow louder and more cruel through each moment. Raistlin clenched his teeth in anger, and his eyes flashed red. Anger burned in his chest, on his tongue, on his fingers… begging for release. Before he could lose control, his gaze fell upon a discreet figure in the crowd. 

It seemed that he wasn't the only one to notice it. A burly looking man turned around and stared at the person. The person was cloaked in a crimson red robe, similar to Raistlin's. The hood was up, shadowing the person's face. 

" Eh now!! Who's this, another one?" 

The cloaked figure didn't speak a word, merely passed by him. The man was infuriated, unhappy with the fact that he was brushed off by someone who was "lower" than him. He quickly reached up to the figure, attempting to grab it's wrist. 

Before he knew what struck him, the man found himself flat upon his back, the air knocked from his lungs. The crowd gasped loudly, and backed away from the figure. 

Another man ran up to his fallen comrade. Glaring at the person, he pointed a finger accusingly at the person. 

" See, you people are a menace!" 

The figure scoffed lightly. Then as if in slow motion, slender fingers found themselves from the sleeves of the robe. Slowly, the fingers pulled the hood off it's head. 

Raistlin's eyebrows raised as he watched the person take off it's hood. Caramon let out a low whistle as the person revealed himself, or rather herself. 

Her silver locks of hair fell far down her back, reaching only an inch above her waist. Turning to glare at the crowd, her clear blue eyes locked on Raistlin's hourglass eyes. Sapphire orbs stared at amber, and for a second it seemed like nothing else in the world existed. But the moment quickly faded, as she turned to continue walking up the gravel pathway. The crowd parted for her as she walked by. Most of the people were still gawking over her unnatural beauty, all but one jealous female. 

" And who do you think you are wench?!" she cried aloud grasping the attention of the young woman.

The silver haired beauty turned and stared coldly at the woman, who recoiled in fear as the clear blue eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. 

" That information is irrelevant to someone like you.. Good day." she hissed. 

The woman turned on her heel and walked away dramatically, her crimson robes billowing vividly behind her. 

Everyone stood in awe, mesmerized by what had just taken place. Raistlin was the first to recover, remembering the goal he had in mind. But his thoughts kept pulling him towards the strange woman. 

Turning to his brother, he silently gestured for them to continue. Caramon nodded lightly and followed quietly by his brother, his hand on the hilt of his sword in case anyone tried anything funny like they did the woman. 

Raistlin's mind reflected upon the girl. She was so gorgeous. Her vibrant silver hair glistened perfectly in the rays of the sun, giving her an ethereal glow, and her ice blue eyes enhanced her celestial flow. She seemed to not even exist of this world, she looked to. . . .to. . . .pure.

The brothers continued to walk. They eventually got out of range of the teasing, the soldiers finally finding something else to amuse themselves with. Though there were the few soldiers who were in high spirits, who needed to release their energy on the first things they saw, and it just so happened to be the twins. So at nearly every corner they came to, they had to endure snide and derogatory comments. 

Caramon, who came in with his head held high, began to lose his confidence. 

" Raist. . . Maybe we shouldn't have even come." sighed a defeated Caramon. 

Raistlin looked surprised at his brother's lack of confidence and his obvious defeat. Strenghtening his resolve, he spoke. 

" Nonsense brother, we have come to far." 

A small yelp shouted out in front of them, grasping the young men's attention. Rushing forward, both brothers watched as they saw a young man of undeterminable age being pushed over onto the ground. His carrot colored hair fell limply across his face, his body was tall and lanky making him an easy target. 

The soldier that was attacking him, leaned down and grabbed him by his hair pulling him up from the ground. 

" Now what do we have here?. . . A runt?" 

Yet the young man surprised him with almost inhuman speed, and twisted out from his grasp. He lashed out at his molester, clawing and kicking. The drunken soldier staggered back, surprised by the sudden attack. 

His companions laughed at him, amused that a fully trained soldier was actually getting beaten by a mere child. 

The sodded soldier seemed to grow angrier with each second that passed, as he grabbed the boy by his shirt and slammed hard into the ground. Blood spurted from the boy's mouth, making him shudder slightly. The soldier raised a meaty fist, ready to land upon the boy's bruised face. 

Raistlin and Caramon were positioning themselves to attack but stopped when they suddenly heard the swoosh of cloaks. Turning their gaze away from the soldiers, they saw the woman from earlier standing across from them. Her ice cold eyes glaring intensely at the soldiers. 

The men stared back at her blankly, un able to comprehend where she had come from. The wind blew lightly, gently lifting several strands of her silver hair. Her eyes glared fiercely at the men, her hand placed nonchalantly upon her waist. She took a slight glance over at where Raistlin and Caramon stood but it was brief. 

She stepped forward, revealing her leather boot. It seemed to be made of some sort of dyed leather for it matched the color of her robes. She lifted her head upwards, and pointed a slender finger at the soldiers. 

" I would suggest you leave the boy alone." 

The men snapped out of their reverie. One of the drunken men smirked at her, revealing yellow encrusted teeth. 

" And what are ya going t' do if we don't?" he said, his words sloshing together. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

" This." 

In a split second, she disappeared from where she stood. Much to the amazement of everyone there. Raistlin's eyes quickly scanned their surroundings, attempting to find her. And it surprised him to no ends when he saw her emerge from the man's shadow, slinking from the ground. 

Her eyes connected with his. For a split second, Raistlin noticed a brief spurt of emotion, enough to tell him to keep his mouth shut. 

She leaned forward, tapping the man politely on the shoulder. The soldier whirled around, and nearly soiled himself when he saw her standing directly behind him. 

Her mouth upturned into what looked like an amused smirk. Leaning close to his face, she whispered lightly into his ear. 

" Boo." 

The man flew through the air, and slammed unceremoniously into a tree. The men gawked in amazement as she walked over to the fallen boy. Then they turned to run. 

Bending down, she helped in stand. He stood slowly, brushing off his tattered clothes tenderly. Then he flashed her a quick smile. 

" You alright kid?" she asked passively, her eyes roaming his body searching for serious injuries.

The boy waved his hand lightly. A smirk still present upon his face. 

" Been better, but hey as long as I'm still among the land of the living eh?" 

The woman nodded lightly, and stood up. Meeting face to face with a bright eyed Caramon. 

" Hi! I'm Caramon Majere. . " he began happily. 

The woman stared at him, her eyebrow raised in vacant amusement. 

" And this here. . " Caramon points to his brother. " Is Raistlin!" 

Her eyes roamed over to his. Nodding her head respectively, she walked over to him ignoring the cheery man in front of her. It didn't matter anyway, the man had already found solace in the young man who was bandaging his wounds.

Raistlin watched her, confusion taking him over. 

She walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. Stopping in front of him, she reached down and grabbed his hand. Then shook it. 

Raistlin stared at her blankly. Still unable to grasp what she was doing. She must've noticed this because her sultry lips pulled into a smile. 

" Nice to meet you Raistlin." she spoke softly. 

Raistlin snapped out of his haze. Pulling his hand out of hers, he stared back at her curiously. 

" And you are?" he asked politely. 

The woman looked abashed for a moment, and for a slight moment a tinge of pink covered her tanned cheeks. Then she slapped her head in an idiotic gesture. 

" Oh how rude of me… I am. . " 

A shrill whistle broke their conversation. Turning, everyone watched as a group of soldiers began to charge at them. One of the men from earlier was a part of the group, pointing at them. 

" There they are!!, they are the ones who attacked Shi'laaran!" 

Everyone glanced at each other, and broke out into a run. Raistlin ahead of them all, surprisingly enough his legs pumped faster than the others. Following closely behind was the woman and Caramon, who was carrying the boy under his right arm. 

Raistlin ran harder than he had ever ran in his life, feeling the wind smacking his face hard, his lungs burning only slightly. Raistlin dashed off down the street, his red robes flapping around his feet. 

It was until they nearly ran into dead end did Raistlin stop, cursing loudly. Whipping around, he watched as the others followed him into the area. The female glancing around the area warily, searching for some kind of escape, the shrills of whistles getting steadily louder. 

Raistlin searched around frantically, his mind not grasping on anyway of escape. As the sound of soldier's footsteps grew nearer, he began to panic. 

The woman suddenly let out a yelp of realization and whipped around to face the others, her silver hair smacking against her face in her haste. 

" You there, Caramon is it?" 

Caramon's eyes brightened up at her recognition.

" Why yes yes it is and you are.." 

The woman cut him off harshly. 

" You're strong aren't you?" 

Caramon nodded. 

" Yes, people say that. . I mean I'm strong enough to pick up Raist. . " 

Raistlin growled low in his throat at Caramon's comment, making his brother wince outwardly. The woman ignored the reaction and pointed to the high wall. 

" Caramon, throw us over the wall!" 

Raistlin stared at her in wonder. 

" How in the world will my brother be able to commit such a feat?" 

He asked staring at the height of the wall. The woman waved her hand impatiently. 

" Just trust me, I'll take care of the details." 

The shrills of the whistles got closer, giving Raistlin no other choice. He nodded his head at her. She nodded back quickly, then gestured to Caramon to throw the boy over. He did as he was told after getting some silent assurance from Raistlin. 

His body flew over and landed with a soft thump, muffled by something. The woman smiled lightly, but her eyes glistened dangerously. 

" Good, now everyone else climb!" 

Caramon shook his head and looked at the frail form of his brother. 

" We can't.. Raist…" 

Raistlin brushed him off, and began to scale the wall. The woman smirked lightly but began to follow his actions. Caramon still stood staring up at them, with mild amazement. The woman stared back down at him in annoyance. 

" Hey you big lunkhead, are you coming or not.. Or would you rather spend your night in Haven in the prison house with the kender?" 

This provided Caramon with enough encouragement. He began to heave himself up the wall quickly. As they reached the top, they glanced down and nearly blanked. 

The wall had to be fifteen feet high, at the bottom was a gargantuan size of hay, which had protected the boy from injury. The woman prepared herself to leap, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning with annoyance, she glared at the possessor of the hand. 

Raistlin didn't flinch at her glare. He merely took it as he took everything else anyone sent his way. 

" Are you sure about this?"

The woman shrugged lightly her eyes scanning the heavens for a split second. 

" You don't quite know until you try." 

With this she leapt from her spot on the wall and landed softly upon the hay. As soon as she adjusted herself, she pulled herself up, and gave the thumbs up to the two brothers. They looked at her as if she was daft but dove anyways. 

Both brothers landed at the same time. Raistlin was the first to emerge from the hay, spitting out small sticks of it from his mouth. 

The woman chuckled softly and was about to pull him out when she heard the shrill sounds of whistles. 

" Shit.." she said lightly, then jumped into the hay, submerging herself underneath it. 

At first the boy didn't figure out what was going out until he noticed he was the only one not hidden. 

He leapt in after them, and hid himself beneath the hay. All of their backs were plastered flat upon the wall, hay thoroughly covering them all. 

As the soldiers neared their area, Raistlin sucked in his breath. But that was a mistake, for as he sucked in the air, pollen an dust sunk into his lungs. A raspy cough began to rise into his throat but he attempted to submerse it before they were caught. His face slowly began to redden as he tried to hold it back. The woman turned slightly and her eyes widened when she saw him choking. 

When she was satisfied that the men had left, she reached into her robes, and pulled out a pouch. Caramon stared down at his brother in blatant worry, this had to be his worst fit yet. Of course it could've been brought on by the fifty yard dash and the leap they made from the wall. That was the fastest he had ever seen his brother move in his entire life. 

The boy stared at the slender young man with concern as well. He had never met anyone with an illness like this before. 

Raistlin began to hack harder, his vision dizzying with hot red dots behind his eyes. Suddenly his haze cleared as he felt something cool press upon his tongue. When his vision returned he saw the woman staring at him intently, holding his jaw shut. He tried to open it to speak but she shook her head. 

" No, you must let the medicine work." 

Caramon watched the interaction between the woman and his brother. She seemed nice enough, seeing as she was helping his brother. And this was the first time it was actually suppressed so quickly. 

After a small moment, she released his jaw. Raistlin pulled his hand up and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. 

" How did you do that?" 

The woman grinned at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. 

" Sore Wa Himitsu Desu." she spoke in a different dialect. 

He looked at her in confusion. 

" It means: It's a secret." she said with a smile.

Raistlin frowned lightly but it quickly dissipated as she smiled back at him. Then she abruptly turned away from him to scold the boy. 

"Now Scrounger, what have I told you about wandering away from me like that?!" 

Scrounger looked at her sheepishly, rubbing his carrot colored hair. 

" I didn't run away, I was going to find the Langtree estate." 

The woman stared at him sternly. 

" And you couldn't wait for me?" 

Scrounger shook his head.

" no. " 

The woman sighed deeply, rubbing her head in exasperation. 

" Scrounger, you are what age now?. . . " 

" 16. . . " he said blankly. 

The woman nodded her head, as if it was all coming back to her. 

" Yeah that's it, anyways, shouldn't you be acting it?" 

Scrounger merely shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes glistening with boredom as if he had heard this speech a million times over. 

Raistlin glanced over at the conversation between the woman and the boy. 

" Is he your son, m'lady?" he asked politely. 

The woman turned around, her eyes wide with shock and confusion. 

" My son?. . . Him? " she asked incredulously. 

The boy laughed aloud, his merriment lifting high into the air. The woman quickly smacked a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Then she turned her attention back to Raistlin, who was eyeing curiously. 

" He is not of my blood nor is he familiar to me in any way." She spoke coldly. 

Scrounger looked at her with mock hurt staining his expression. 

" Awww, and I thought we were friends. . " He said with a pout. 

The woman rolled her eyes, and sighed. Caramon and Raistlin glanced at each other momentarily, then turned their sight back on the woman. 

" I am afraid we do not understand. . " Spoke Raistlin lightly. 

Scrounger eyes brightened up, eager to explain. The woman shook her head lightly, staring off into the distance. The boy ignored her reaction and began. 

" You see, I was traveling one day, across L'shire road when I was jumped by two thieves." 

The woman glared at Scrounger momentarily. 

" You weren't jumped, you just walked up to them." 

Scrounger stuck his tongue out at her childishly. 

" Hey, aren't I the one telling the story here?" 

The woman frowned slightly but waved her hand in a gesture saying "continue". 

" As I was saying, I was walking down L'shire road and was jumped by two theives. They wanted to rob me but I didn't have anything on me, seeing that I was poor an' all. "

Scrounger looked up at Raistlin and Caramon. Raistlin nodded his head, indicating that he was paying attention. Caramon stood next to him, his eyes wide with anticipation. 

" Well because I was didn't have anything they wanted, they decided that they wanted to kill me because they thought I was holding out somehow. It's true because one of them said it to me. Anyways, they were coming at me, their daggers shining in the moonlight. " Scrounger waved his hands dramatically attempting to emphasize his point. " Then out of the blue, she came!. " 

Scrounger pointed over at the woman, who was rummaging through her pouch. 

" She fought them and won. It was amazing. I never saw anyone move so fast in my life. . " rambled Scrounger. " Of course after she finished beating them up, she took their possessions and began walking down L'shire road. I followed after her, naturally because it would be rude if I didn't thank her for saving my life an' all. At first she was irritated because I was following her, but after a while she got used to me. Now we travel everywhere together. " 

" Not voluntarily." the woman said lightly while shooting Scrounger a look. 

Scrounger flashed her a quick smile and turned his attention back to Raistlin and Caramon. 

" So how did you two meet?" 

Caramon puffed out his chest proudly. 

" Oh, we didn't meet. We always knew each other because we're twins!" 

Scrounger's eyes widened in shock and stared at them both. 

" Really? I thought that twins would look alike."

Raistlin cocked an eyebrow at him, and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off. 

" That's because they are fraternal twins Scrounger, not identical." 

All of the men looked over to her. She shrugged lightly and began to walk down the roadway. Scrounger scurried up behind her and grabbed upon her robes. She stopped and looked back at them. 

" You want to go and get something to eat?"

Surprisingly enough, a low grumble spouted from Raistlin's stomach answering her question. She raised an eyebrow at him, amusement twinkling in clear blue eyes. 

" Follow me." 

Raistlin and Caramon followed beside her, their eyes never leaving her face. She must've noticed for she glared back at them. 

" What?!" 

Raistlin responded calmly. 

" Your looks." 

Scrounger looked over at Raistlin, his face contorted in confusion. 

" What about her looks?" 

The woman nodded at Raistlin in understanding, but the boy was still confused. She looked down at him and opened her mouth to explain. 

" Scrounger have you noticed that there are a lot of people here?" 

" Yes?. . But what does that have to do with you?" he asked impatiently. 

The woman kept a calm look upon her face as she explained. 

" Did you also notice that no one here has silver hair and blue eyes?" 

" Yes. .so what?" 

She sighed slightly at the boy's denseness. 

" Well, considering that we are on the run here, don't you think they'll be looking for a woman with silver hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red cloak?" 

The boy's eyes widened as realization hit him. Smacking his head at his own ignorance, he glanced back up at the woman. 

" So what are you going to do?" 

The woman picked up a small silver strand hair that had fell into her face. 

" Oh this is easily remedied. " 

" How?" Scrounger asked curiously.

Raistlin watched the woman intently, interested on how she would change her appearance. 

The woman stopped walking and pressed her hands around a small dragon pendant that hung from her neck. The stone in it began to glow a precocious violet hue and it surrounded her body briefly. The light blinded the others as it flashed across her body. Raistlin shielded his eyes slightly, but allowed some light in so he could see what she was doing. 

As soon as the light passed, everyone pulled their hands down. Standing where the silver haired woman had, stood a woman with long black hair, streaked with crimson. Her eyes sparkled with a green shimmer. She no longer was in her robes but in what seemed to be casual everyday clothes. A small piece of chain mail crossed her chest, only slightly covering the roundness of her breasts, beneath the chain mail was a velvet red shirt. She wore tight brown leather pants with the same crimson boots. Around her waist was a belt, with a sword sheath. The sword's handle was intricately made from ivory, and carvings of the ancient gods Lunitari, Solinari, and Nuitarari were placed on it's base. Around her neck were two pendent necklaces on what seemed to be flax thread. The first one, was the one she had used earlier, with a dragon wrapped around a small green orb. The other pendent was simply the claw of a dragon, grasping upon a similar looking orb, but it changed with the flashing of light. 

To make up for her lack of robes, her outfit was sown in with red thread. In her ears were two silver hoops, one with an ankh symbol. Her face looked the same as before, only more human. . . But still unearthly beautiful. 

She watched with amusement as the men stared at her with shock. She waved her slender hand at them and beckoned them to follow her once more. 

Scrounger snapped out of his reverie and ran up beside her, and tugged on her pant leg. 

" How did you do that?" 

The woman simply shrugged. 

" Sore wa himitsu desu." 

The boy pouted softly, disappointed by the fact that she wouldn't tell him. Yet he quickly got over it as they began to come closer to a tavern. The scent of food wafting down the streets. 

Caramon moaned sensually, his stomach rumbling angrily. Even Raistlin seemed pleased that they had finally made it. 

Scrounger was the first to walk into the tavern. Raistlin glanced up at the sign, and read off " the Swelling Ham". 

' Hmm.. Isn't that inviting?' he thought sarcastically. 

The Swelling Ham seemed to attract the poorer crowd than the more prosperous taverns along the main street. There were a few veterans, only those who squandered their earnings, but many hungry hopefuls. Caramon looked around the tavern, searching for familiar faces but saw no one. 

The four found a seat at a dirty table. Caramon was forced to appropriate a chair, first removing a slobbering drunk from it and depositing him upon the floor. The barmaids were to busy to pay attention to the drunk, so they either stepped over him or on him. One of the barmaids hurled four bowls of ham and beans in their direction, handing Scrounger and Caramon two ales. While the woman and Raistlin merely had small glasses of wine. 

Scrounger greedily dug into the food, sloshing it all over the table ungraciously. The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and slapped him hard behind his ears. 

" Oww.. . Sorry.." he mumbled while devouring some moldy bread. 

Raistlin looked over at the woman. She was poking at her food, observing how some of the meat remained uncooked. 

" Seeing how we haven't had a proper introduction, let us do it now." spoke Raistlin. 

The woman glanced up at Raistlin, her lips turning into a smirk. 

" Well I already know who you two are. I suppose you wish to know who me and my companion are no?" 

Raistlin nodded wryly at her. 

" I am Crysallis Sohma and the greedy little pig over there is Scrounger." 

The boy looked up at her and grinned before turning himself back to his food. 

" We're here to join the Baron's army." 

****

Well that's all for today!! Await my newness later!

Review for me please, your input is needed!

~RoguesHeart~


	2. Book one:conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! *Sticks tongue out* 

****

I'm baaack!! Yes, You thought it was over didn't you? Well you are sadly mistaken!! 

Thanks to: 

Guan

For your lovely review! I feel special now. 

This story contains excerpts from the Raistlin Chronicles. Just so you know! 

Now, let us continue with the story. Oh, just to warn you, I'm not much for OC pairings with Raistlin romances so it won't be in this story. It WILL follow the story line, with some minor adjustments.

Book 1: Fight because you can.

__

" We fall in space, we can't look down, 

death may come, please I am found, 

what to say, why I'm alive, 

am I asleep or hammered down? " 

~RoguesHeart~ 

Raistlin and Caramon exchanged glances then stared back at Crysallis. Raistlin was first to speak up. 

" We are here to join the Baron's army as well." 

Crysallis nodded her head, as if expecting the answer. 

" I could tell, from what I've heard, not many mages pass through Haven for long." she answered.

Raistlin took a small sip of wine, as he observed her. Caramon stared at Crysallis, his eyes flashing excitedly. 

" Hey, maybe because you two are here to join the army, we should join together!" 

Crysallis tilted her head to the side in amusement. 

" Perhaps." 

Crysallis lifted a small spoonful of the ham and beans into her mouth, as soon as the vile food touched her lips she quickly retracted it. Scrounger on the other hand, made it his job to take up Crysallis's untouched meal. With a simple glance to Crysallis, Scrounger scooped up her bowl and began to devour it. 

Shaking her head at the boy, Crysallis turned her attention back to Raistlin and her brother. 

" It would be quite logical for us to join forces considering we are both strangers in this town, well maybe we are but maybe not you Raistlin Majere." spoke Crysallis wryly.

Raistlin cocked an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked.

" And what would you mean by that?" 

Crysallis smirked lightly as she continued. 

" Oh c'mon, every mage who has taken the test knows of you Raistlin Majere." 

Raistlin's eyes widened in shock 

" And pray tell, why is that?" 

This time, it was Scrounger's to take part in the conversation considering he had finished devouring his food. 

" Everyone knows about how you defeated that fake cult Raistlin!" 

Crysallis nodded her head in agreement with the boy, her eyes masking any emotion that she may had thought of sharing. 

" It is true, you are now a hero among the Tower of Sorcery." 

Raistlin blushed lightly on his face, and turned his face away so she wouldn't notice. 

" It really wasn't all that.." 

Caramon had sat quietly for the moment, taking in the conversation. It was hard to believe that anyone would believe that they were heroes. Especially by the way they were treated when they had first reached the village. And it seemed his brother was thinking the same thing.

Raistlin turned and met his gaze once more with Crysallis, who was grinning mischievously. 

" If I am such a hero here, then why was I harassed earlier?" 

Crysallis shrugged nonchalantly. 

" Hey, I said you were a hero among the mages, not necessarily with ignorant humans.." 

Raistlin seemed to have accepted the answer, seeing that he began to pick at his food precariously. Small chunks of uncooked meat floated in his bowl, making Raistlin recoil away in disgust. 

Scrounger stared hungrily at Raistlin's bowl, his eyes wide with anticipation. Yet he wasn't the only one staring at Raistlin. Caramon was staring with the same intensity as they watched Raistlin push his bowl away. 

Scrounger was about to reach over and snatch it up, when suddenly he felt a slight pain smacking against his hand. Retracting it quickly, Scrounger cast a glare at Crysallis who was passively taking a sip of wine. 

" Don't be rude, Scrounger. ." she said in a low undertone, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Scrounger sunk down into his seat, his mouth set in a defiant pout. Caramon reached for the bowl, and began to lap up his victory meal. 

Crysallis glanced over at the sullen Raistlin, who's mind seemed to have gone elsewhere. Turning her head slightly, Crysallis took notice of how the sun was beginning to set. 

Standing slowly, she pulled away from the table. 

" It is growing late, I am afraid that I must depart for now. " 

Scrounger leapt up from his seat. 

" Hey, I thought we were staying with Caramon and Raistlin?!" he spoke in a whiny voice.

Crysallis opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. 

" Yes please do, You would be doing my brother and I a great favor. We have traveled a great distance and long grown weary of each other's company." spoke Raistlin politely.

" That's true enough!! Said Caramon enthusiastically. Almost a little too enthusiastically. 

" Raist and I, We sure do get tired of talking to each other. Why only the other day…" 

" That'll do brother." spoke Raistlin coldly. 

" C'mon. . " spoke Caramon as he carefully wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. Scrounger was pulling upon her leather pant leg, urging her to stay. " We're are now Brothers-in-Arms…." 

Crysallis raised her eyebrow at him. 

Caramon shifted indirectly and realized his error.

" Well not brothers per say…" 

Raistlin broke into his brother's apology. 

" I am sure you know the old saying. Those who've split blood together share everything." 

Crysallis laughed lightly, her voice echoing softly through the tavern catching the glimpses of the men around her. 

" Oh really?" 

Caramon jumped around to her front, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

" Sure we are! You want to take the oath?" 

Before Crysallis could answer, Caramon began to go off into his own ranting. Raistlin watched on, sympathy glittering in his amber eyes. 

" We have split blood together. By Solamnic tradition, we are bound closer than brothers. What you have is mine and what I have is yours." 

Caramon ended with a dramatic whoosh, heaving his right fist into the air. Scrounger followed Caramon's actions, shoving his hand into the air as well. His lanky chest sticking in front of him prideful. 

" See Crysallis!! We are bound, now you can't leave!" 

Crysallis rolled her eyes and sighed. 

" Well when you put it like that…" 

Scrounger grinned brightly and began to dance around the tavern with Caramon quickly on his heels. 

Crysallis turned to face Raistlin. 

" So who's paying?" 

Raistlin's eyes widened in shock. Reaching down, he began to rummage through his robe pockets. 

" I don't have any money save for a few gnots* ." 

Crysallis's face blanched slightly.

" Neither do I, do you think that maybe Caramon?. . . " 

Raistlin shook his head, cutting off her question.

" Oh great. . " she said under her breath.

Turning around, Raistlin saw what she was talking about. Currently the bar maid was heading over to their table. By now, Scrounger and Caramon had come back and was resting at the table, their faces still bright with glee. 

The barmaid leaned over the table, her grime covered hand placed in front of her. 

" That'll be sixpence for the beans." 

Crysallis gave Scrounger a slight kick under the table. Scrounger glanced quickly over at Crysallis and nodded her head. 

" We don't have the money." spoke Scrounger calmly.

The barmaid glowered. " Ragis!!" she yelled ominously. 

A big man standing behind the bar filling mugs of ale, glanced over at her. 

" But. . " Scrounger added hurriedly. " I see your firewood is almost gone." He said gesturing over to the fire place. 

" So?, no one's got time to be chopping wood now do they?" 

Scrounger smiled at her. Even with his split lip, he had the most charming and disarming smile.

" We'll pay with something worth more than money." 

" There's nothing worth more than money," said the barmaid sulkily. But still seemed intrigued. 

" Yes there is. Time, muscles, and brains are." Scrounger gestured over to Caramon, who was sitting at the table looking dumbfounded. " Now my friend here, is the strongest and fastest woodchopper to ever hit Ansalon. I'm an expert at waiting tables, and my other two friends. ." Spoke Scrounger pointing towards Crysallis and Raistlin.

" They have magical spices that will make your beans a culinary masterpiece, everyone would come to your tavern to eat them."

" Our beans ain't culinary!" the barmaid said indignantly. " We ain't never made anyone sick!" 

" No. No. . I mean that this spice will make them taste as good as the beans eaten in the Lord City of Panthalas. Even better. When the Grace comes to hear of them, and I'll be sure to tell him, he'll journey all this way here just to taste them!" 

The barmaid smiled grudgingly.

" Well the customers have been complaining some…" 

Everyone looked at her, their eyes glistening hopefully.

The barmaid eyed Caramon carefully.

" You are a strong one aren't you? Sixpence says that you'd be able to bring in a ton of wood before that sun finishes setting." The barmaid turned her attention away from Caramon and came to rest upon Raistlin and Crysallis.

" And you there wizards. . What have you got?" 

Both Raistlin and Crysallis removed their pouches. Raistlin reached into his pouch and pulled out a huge bulbous object with a heavy scent. Crysallis pulled out a small bagette with various leaves of green resting at the bottom. 

" These are magic ingredients." Crysallis spoke. " If you peel and chop this. . " Crysallis points to Raistlin's ingredient. " We guarantee it'll bring more customers off the street." 

Then Crysallis pointed to her own items.

" And this, you should sprinkle onto your ham, and I guarantee you shall have customers ranging from Solamnia itself."

The barmaid leaned in and sniffed the ingredients.

" Well they do smell good. . . You guarantee it won't poison no one?" 

Raistlin nodded his head and pointed towards his brother. 

" My brother here will volunteer to eat the first bowlful." 

Caramon cast Raistlin a grateful glance.

" Well. . . " spoke the barmaid.

" The Lord of Palanthas…" spoke Scrounger delectably. Then he leaned over and took the barmaid's hand into his own, and gently brushed his lips across the top. Encouraging a giggle from her. 

" Lord of Palanthas my ass! You two, go into the kitchen and add your ingredients. And you, big guy, you can get something extra. . . " She spoke seductively, revealing a small amount of her bosom. 

Caramon grinned at her, revealing his shiny teeth. 

" Of course my dear. . . " (a/n; yeah I know ooc but. . . . Shut up!!)

The barmaid giggled and slapped at Caramon's hand. 

" Now git on with ya!" 

Crysallis grinned down at Scrounger, as she watched the barmaid rush off in huff when she received several calls for more ale. 

" Good job, Scrounger, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. . " 

Raistlin also allowed a passing smile to cross his lips. 

" Yes, Well done. " 

Raistlin rose to his feet, and went to go to the kitchen to add his "magic spice" otherwise known as garlic. Crysallis followed after him, dangling her bag between her fingers. Her ingredient was merely oregano, nothing more or less. . . But they didn't have to know that. 

Without warning, Raistlin turned around to face Crysallis. His eyes furrowed with curiosity. 

" How exactly did he know what was in my pouch?"

Crysallis smiled at him, and walked past him. Raistlin frowned and walked in step beside her. 

" Well?" he asked in an undertone.

Crysallis flashed him a wry smile. 

" Scrounger's part kender. ." 

Raistlin only looked partially surprised. 

" That explains things.." 

Crysallis laughed once more and headed into the kitchen. Eager to finish her job, so she could go up and rest. Tomorrow, would be a taxing day for all of them. 

*************************************************************************************************

****

Yeah, kind of short chapter but hey, at least it's an update.

Review for me please. Any helpful advice would be advice. Just no flames.

REVIEW!!!

~RoguesHeart~


	3. Book one: inductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! *Sticks tongue out* 

****

Hmm. . . Here is a new chapter. *Smirks evilly*

Ohoo yeah: Just in case I didn't make my point clear about my story. I have revised the Raistlin Chronicles to fit my OC character. As if she was already in it before. But I changed quite a bit. 

Thanks to: 

Guan: I have taken that into account. Thank you very much!! ^_^

ChildLike Emperess: The romance still goes without saying.. I'm not quite sure. 

for reviewing! 

Book One continued.

Chapter 3: Seething Rage

__

" Rules are meant to be 

broken." 

~RoguesHeart~

The next morning, the twins and Scrounger joined a long line of men forming a double column in the courtyard outside the baron's castle. Crysallis had left earlier on in the morning, claiming that she had business to attend to and she would catch up to them later. 

A large plank of wood set on two trestles made a table. A piece of parchment was nailed to the table, to keep the paper from blowing away in the breeze. When the officers arrived, they would take the men's names, then sent them off to the training camp. 

There, the men would be fed and sheltered for a week at the baron's expense, undergoing rigorous training that would be the test of their strength, their agility, and their ability to obey orders. Those who didn't make the grade would be weeded out during the week and sent packing with a small sum of money to thank them for their trouble. Those who survived the training would receive a week's pay. Those who survived after a month would be accepted . 

The twins arrived early. Caramon was so eager that he would've left before dawn, had not Raistlin, who foresaw a long day ahead of them, persuaded him to at least wait until sun up. He was too excited to eat more than one breakfast, sat at the table fidgeting his sword and asking every five minutes if they were going to be late. Finally, Raistlin said they could go only because Caramon was nearly driving him into insanity. 

Scrounger had been nearly as excited as Caramon. Raistlin doubted that the Baron would accept such a thin and childlike youngster into the army, feared that Scrounger might be in for a serious disappointment. He had spent all night polishing his armor and by morning, it had outshone the sun itself. Such was the ebullient nature that Raistlin guessed Scrounger wouldn't be depressed about it for long. 

The tavern owner was sad to see them all leave, particularly Raistlin and Crysallis. The garlic and oregano in the beans had proven quite magical, the smell luring in customers in off the streets. The owner had tried to prevail upon them both to remain behind in the capacity of the cook. Raistlin, who was flattered refused politely. While Crysallis smiled lightly and left without speaking a word to him. 

They took about their places in line, waiting in the bright sunshine. About twenty five men stood in line before them. They waited about an hour, during which some of those in line began to chat with their neighbors. Caramon and Scrounger were talking with the man behind them. 

The man standing in front of Raistlin glanced at him, as if wanting to strike up a conversation with him. Raistlin pretended not to notice. He could already feel the dust from the road tickle the side of his throat. He feared that he would suffer one of his coughing spasms, he could practically see himself being cast out by his own ignominy. He avoided the man's friendly gaze by studying the baron's fortifications with as much interest as if he intended to siege them. 

Raistlin could catch out the corner of his eye, the man opening his mouth to address him in a conversation. Raistlin sucked in his breath, attempting to calm down the rumbling in his chest. Yet the man was cut short by the familiar swooshing sound of robes. 

Turning his slightly, Raistlin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Crysallis walking towards them. Though she was wearing her robes, and her hood covered her face; her form was still distinguishable from all others. She sauntered wryly over to where Raistlin and the others stood. Promptly cutting in front of many of the others who had gathered in line behind them. But there banter was cut short by a glare directed towards them from Caramon. 

" Hey Raistlin.." she said lightly, as she walked up beside him. 

Raistlin nodded his head at her, afraid that the tickling in his throat was growing worse. Crysallis tilted her head to the side, studying the expression on his face; her emerald eyes glistening brightly in the sun. As she opened her mouth to say something, she was distracted by a loud laugh erupting from one of the Sergeants.

The Sergeant, a cocky bantam of a man, bow legged and missing one eye, arrived escorted by five veteran soldiers. The sergeant cast a long glance over the hundred men or so that stood waiting in the lines, and didn't seem impressed. 

The Sergeant called forth a man garbed in a farmer's smock. 

" Write yer name, and if y' can't write put an X here." 

The Farmer meekly walked over to the table, where indicated he marked an **x** on the document. One of the veterans began to call out " here piggy piggy". The others laughed aloud at it, appreciative that the veterans had taken their attention away from them. The Farmer cringed and ducked his head, undoubtedly wishing the Abyss would open up and swallow him. 

The litany continued so and so forth with each new recruit that had to come up and sign the document. Most of the men took the bantering and allowed it to brush by them, but the man in front of him grew angry and clenched his fist as if to attack the sergeant. 

" Steady son, it's death to strike a superior officer.. Take your place in line." 

The young man who was better dressed than most and who was one of the few able to write his own name, glared at the veterans, who grinned back at him. 

" Fighting spirit", Raistlin heard one of them men say, as he approached. " He'll be a good soldier." 

" Yet he can't control his temper." said another. " He'll be gone within the week." 

" Bet?"

" Bet." 

The two men clasped hands to seal the deal. 

Raistlin's turn. He could see plainly enough that the object of the exercise was to was not only to enroll students but to humiliate them as well. Having read up on training methods, he was aware that the commanders used words to tear the men apart, reduce him to nothing so that the officers could build them back up. 

" All very well for a common foot soldier.." thought Raistlin in disdain. " But it shall be different with me." 

The men behind the sergeant gave a low murmur and nudged each other with their elbows. The sergeant snapped his head up. The single eye focused on Raistlin, who said politely.

" Where do I sign sir? I am here to enroll as a warrior mage." 

" Well, Well." said the sergeant, squinting in the sun. " This is a new one, we haven't had your kind in quite a spell.. " He laughs.. " Spell, get it, that's a joke."

" Where do I sign sir?" Raistlin asked.

The dust and the heat were stifling. He could feel his throat beginning to close, dread kept him from having his coughing fit then, before the grinning veterans. He pulled his hood low, keeping his face and eyes hidden. He did not want to give these men fodder for their jokes than was necessary. As it was, they already found him humerous enough. 

" Where did you get the gold skin boy?" asked one of the veterans. " Maybe your mama was a snake.."

" A lizard most likely. " 

" He'll be a cheap recruit ." Said the first. " All he eats is flies." 

" Bet he got's a long tongue, as to catch them with.." 

" Where do I sign?" Raistlin coughed out.

Raistlin could feel his throat closing in on him. The sergeant peeked up and glanced up, catching a glimpse of his hourglass eyes. 

" Go tell Horkin.." he said sternly to the men behind him.

" Where is he?"

" The usual." 

The soldier nodded and left off after on his assignment. 

Raistlin couldn't help himself any longer. He began to cough. His lungs ached with each cough, as he rasped out. The soldier's recoiled away from him, their eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

" What's wrong with him, is he sick or something?" 

" Is it contagious?" 

Before any of the men could say anything else. They were interrupted by a blur of red, flying past them. 

The men watched in vacant astonishment as the other mage helped the coughing one. 

Crysallis crouched down beside Raistlin. His face was construed with pain; his hourglass eyes glared harshly at her. As if daring her to try and take pity upon him. 

Crysallis rolled her eyes at him, and conducted Caramon to stand behind his brother. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a small olive colored leaf. Seizing Raistlin's jaw, she carefully placed it upon his tongue; much to Raistlin's displeasure. 

After a small moment, the spasm passed and the scent of mint wafted around his body. Silence followed, everyone watching on wordlessly; wanting to see if the mage had cured the young man. 

Raistlin lifted his head to stare at Crysallis. Her face remained passive, as if whatever transpired wasn't really worth her time. As soon as her emerald eyes met his, she sent him a side wards smirk. 

Everyone turned their heads away when they noticed that the young man was fine. Their eyes darting everywhere, to avoid catching the death glare that the young mage was passing their way. 

One of the veteran soldier's sneered at him, his eyebrows furrowed with disdain and repugnance. 

" What's the matter with you boy, you sick or something?" 

" My infirmity is not contagious.." spoke Raistlin through gritted teeth. " Now please sir, Where do I sign?" 

The man indicated the paper. 

" With all the rest." he said, lip curled. He obviously didn't think much of the new recruit. 

" Go Stand with the others." 

Raistlin frowned slightly.

" But I. . . " 

" I know why you are here." The sergeant dismissed him from his sight and mind." Do as your told." 

His cheeks burning, Raistlin walked over to his ignominious place with all the others, who were staring at him, as were most everyone else in the area; with the exception of Crysallis. Stoically, Raistlin ignored them all. His hope laid among his companions, seeing that they were now the new targets of the veteran soldiers and the sergeant. 

The sergeant took one long stare at Crysallis as she stood before him. Her hood was drawn over her head, shielding most of her face from further scrutiny. Her emerald eyes glared darkly at him, boldly defying any sort of derogatory comment that would be sent her way. Her crimson red robes were long and flowing, concealing the sensuous figure that she was known to have; of course only by those who knew her well.

The sergeant arrogantly cocked an eyebrow at her. His eyes twinkled with wicked humor. 

" Take off your hood soldier." 

Crysallis glared back at him. 

" I would prefer not to…sir." she responded in a dull tone.

One of the veterans slammed his hand down against the hardwood table. 

" He is your superior soldier, You shall follow his command!" 

Crysallis shrugged nonchalantly and reached up to pull down her hood. Raistlin opened up his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. She turned to give him a quick glance to assure him that nothing could possibly happen. 

Her dark shaded hair, fell in elegant waves down her slender back. The streaks of crimson shone off in the sunlight, illuminating her entire body. Her emerald eyes glistened coldly as she watched the men examined her. 

" Well now, isn't this turning out to be quite an interesting day?" spoke one of the veterans. 

" I would have to agree.." spoke another. 

One of the veterans, waltzed over to Crysallis's side. He stood tall and proud as he continued to look her over. His brown eyes squinting at the overall intensity of the radiating cloaks. 

" First a Lizard boy and now this. . . " 

Raistlin watched on silently as they continued to berate her. His mind screaming that he should say something to help her out but his mouth wouldn't listen. Everytime he opened his mouth, a silent gasp would fall out. 

Caramon stood behind Crysallis, his thick fists clenched at his side. He also stood silent as he watched the men throw chauvinistic lines towards her. 

" Hey, shouldn't you be at home cooking me dinner?" 

Crysallis stared at them, her face in an emotionless mask. This hadn't been the first time she had to face people like this, and her mother guaranteed her a long time ago that it wouldn't be the last. 

" Would you like to me sign it sir, or are you going to stare at me all day?" 

All the men laughed. Obviously finding her comment amusing. 

" You want to join the Baron's Army, woman?" 

Crysallis kept her face completely stoic. 

" I wouldn't be here if I didn't sir." 

The sergeant smirked at her, revealing his crusted yellow teeth. 

" We don't usually allow women into our Army Ma'am.." he scoffed.

" Yeah, they are too soft for this line of work.." mocked another. 

Crysallis shrugged. 

" Well, there is always a first for everything sir." 

The sergeant didn't seem to take kindly to her tone. 

" This ain't no joke nor game woman, this is real.. We fight real battles. . . People die…" 

Frowning slightly, Crysallis crossed her arms. 

" I am not so stupid as to not know that sir. Do not insult my intelligence." she hissed.

The sergeant stared back at her; and she stared back. This lasted for about a minute before one of the veterans coughed. The sergeant glared him down, and diverted his attention back to Crysallis. 

" Very well do what you wish. . ." 

Crysallis nodded her head and walked over to the table and signed her name underneath Raistlin's. Then she walked over to join him on the sidelines. All eyes followed her as she strode next to Raistlin. 

She nodded at them and turned her attention over to Caramon, who was next in line. Raistlin followed her gaze and tensed up. 

" Write yer name son, and if you can't write, mark an X on the line, then take your place to my left." spoke the veteran, yawning slightly.

" Sure thang Sergeant." spoke Caramon cheerfully. 

He wrote his name with a flourish on the parchment. 

" Big as an ox.." spoke the veteran. " Probably as bright as one too." 

" I like 'em big." spoke his comrade. " They stop more arrows that way, we should put him in front ranks."

" Thank ya kindly sir!" said Caramon pleased. " Oh by the way, I don't need any training. I can just skip all that part." 

" Oh you can, can you?" asked the Sergeant.

Crysallis hissed under her breath, her hand smacking against her forehead. 

' now that was stupid…' 

Raistlin groaned. 

' Shut up Caramon.' yelled Raistlin mentally. ' Shut up and walk away!' 

Yet Caramon was charmed by the attention.

" Yes, I know everything there is to fighting, Tanis taught me." he said proudly. 

" Tanis taught you did he?" said the Sergeant leaning in forward. His friends covered their mouths with their hands and rocked back on their heels, enjoying the sport. 

" And who would this Tanis be?" 

" Tanis Half-Elven." 

Crysallis snorted softly, but after a death glare from Raistlin she held it in. 

" An elf? An elf taught you how to fight?" 

" Well really it was mostly his friend, Flint. He's a dwarf." 

" I see." said the sergeant, stroking his grizzled chin. " An elf and a dwarf taught you how to fight." 

" Me and my friend Sturm. He's a Solamnic Knight." Caramon added proudly.

' SHUT UP CARAMON!!' Raistlin urged silently, desperately. 

" And then there was Tasslehoff Burrfoot, " Caramon went on, without any heed to his twin's silent plea. " He's a Kender." 

" A kender? " the sergeant was awed. " An elf, a dwarf, and a kender taught you how to fight." 

He turned to his fellows, who were red faced with suppressed laughter. 

" Boys.." he said solemnly. " Tell the general to resign, we have his replacement." 

At this, one of the men groaned and stomped his foot , trying to desperately contain his mirth. The other lost his composure and had to turn his back. His shoulders shook and tears streamed down his cheeks.

" Oh that won't be necessary, sir." Caramon hastened to assure him. " I'm not that good yet." 

" Oh so the general can stay?" the sergeant asked; the corners of his mouth twitching. 

" He can stay." said Caramon magnanimously. 

Raistlin closed his eyes, unable to watch anymore. Crysallis on the other hand was gaining vast amusement from his twin's denseness. Her emerald eyes twinkled with delight the entire time. 

" Thank you, we appreciate it." said the sergeant with deep gratitude. " And now Caramon Majere, " the sergeant looked at the list. " Or is it _Sir_ Caramon Majere?" 

" No I'm not the knight." Said Caramon, anxious to not have any misunderstandings. " That was Sturm." 

" I see, well take your place in line with the others, Majere." spoke the Sergeant. 

" Okay but I already told you, you don't have to waste time training me." 

Crysallis held in her mirth, her side aching from the pressure. 

The Sergeant stood up, leaned forward and said softly,

" I don't want to make the others feel bad. They might get discouraged and quit. So just play along will you sir Majere?"

" Sure I can do that sir." Caramon accommodated. 

" Oh and by the way, if the drill master-that would be Master Quesnelle--, makes any mistakes be sure and tell him. He'll appreciate the help." 

" Yes sir, I'll do that." Spoke Caramon proudly. Smiling he joined Raistlin and Crysallis on the sidelines. " Gee that Sergeant's a nice guy." 

" You are the world's biggest idiot." spoke Raistlin with soft fury. 

" Huh me? What did I do?" asked Caramon dazed.

Crysallis snickered next to him, her face turning red from holding in her laughter. Raistlin turned his back on his twin, to watch as Scrounger approached the table. 

The sergeant eyed him. 

" Look kid, why don't you run along home. Come back in ten years when you've finally grown up." 

" I've grown up enough Sergeant." Said Scrounger confidently. " Besides Sergeant you need me."

The sergeant rubbed his forehead. 

" Oh yeah, give me one good reason. " 

" I'll give you several. I'm a scrounger and a good one. Whatever you need I can get it. What's more I can climb any wall standing. I can fit into tunnels mice would refuse to enter. I'm quick, fast, and good with a knife in the dark. I can walk through the woods so quietly that if you were to compare me to caterpillars, they would be making the ground shake. I can slip into a three story building and take the golden locket around milady's throat and kiss her into bargain, and she'll never hear me or see me. That's what I can do for you sergeant." said Scrounger. " and more." 

The veterans had quit laughing. They were regarding Scrounger with interest. So was the sergeant. 

" And you can talk the wings off a fly." the Sergeant gazed at the young man intently. " All right. Put your name down. If you live through training, you might be of use the baron after all."

Feeling a touch on his shoulder, Raistlin turned around, followed by Crysallis. 

" You be the mages?" asked the soldier unnecessarily, since they were the only ones in the compound wearing wizard's robes. Both of them nodded towards the soldier. 

" Come with me. "

Raistlin and Crysallis nodded and stepped out of line. Followed by Caramon. 

" You a mage, too?" the soldier asked, coming to a halt.

" No I'm a soldier. He's my brother. Where he goes I go." 

" Not now Caramon." Raistlin said in a low voice.

The soldier shook his head. 

"I have orders to bring the mages. Take your place back in line puke."

Caramon frowned.

" We're never separated." 

" Caramon!" Raistlin turned to his twin. " You have shamed me enough this day, do as you're told in and get back in line."

Caramon's face went red, then white.

" But Raist.." 

Crysallis placed her hand upon Caramon's shoulder. 

" I think you should do what he says Caramon. You are a low ranking soldier, it is best for you to follow their orders." she said softly.

" But Raistlin and I. . . "

" Caramon don't make this harder than it should be. Either you go back in line or I shall make you." spoke Crysallis in a harsher tone.

To enforce what she had said, she allowed for her eyes to flicker from emerald green to ice blue for a split second; showing her control over her powers. 

Caramon's shoulders slumped down in defeat. 

" Well if that's what Raistlin wants.." 

" That is what I want." spoke Raistlin sharply. 

Caramon, hurt, returned to line and took his place next to Scrounger. Raistlin and Crysallis accompanied the soldier through the gate and into the baron's castle. 

****

That's all for now. 

REVIEW for me please!

~RoguesHeart~


	4. Book one: Appearances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! *Sticks tongue out* 

****

Hmm. . . Here is a new chapter. *Smirks evilly*

Ohoo yeah: Just in case I didn't make my point clear about my story. I have revised the Raistlin Chronicles to fit my OC character. As if she was already in it before. But I changed quite a bit. 

Thanks to: 

Guan: Yes, I don't' mess around when it comes to updates. Though this one was a bit slower than the others. . Sorry schoolwork got in the way. 

ChildlikeEmperess (): Well it's not mint leaves per se. It just smells like mint. You'll find out what it is later and why she always has it with her. 

Now I shall not delay you any longer, read on my faithful booklovers. 

Book 1: Appearances are Deceiving

__

" We come to this place,

Falling through this time, 

Living a hollow life." 

~RoguesHeart~ 

The soldier led both Crysallis and Raistlin into the courtyard, which was bustling with activity. Soldiers stood about in groups laughing or talking, or squatted on the ground, playing knucklebones, or pitching coins against the wall. 

Grooms led horses into or out of stalls , dogs were everywhere underfoot. A servant had a hold of a yelping kender by the ear and was dragging him out of the main entrance. Some of the soldiers passed curious glances at him at Raistlin and Crysallis as they passed by, others just rude. Coarse comments accompanied them through the castle gate and into the court yard. 

" Where are we going sir?" asked Raistlin.

" The Barracks." said his guide, indicating a row of lowstone buildings lined with windows. 

The soldier entered the main door to the barracks, led them down a cool, dark hallway which were the rooms were the soldiers billeted. Raistlin was impressed by it's cleanliness of the building. The stone floor was still wet from it's morning scrub down. 

At the end of the hallway they came to a set of stone stairs, spiraling downwards. The soldier descended the stairs. Raistlin followed eagerly behind, while Crysallis was still taking cautious glimpses around her. At the end of the stairs was a wooden door. Halting, the soldier gave a thunderous knock. There came a crash from the inside, as of glass breaking. 

" You whore's son!!" yelled an irritated voice. " You've made me drop my potion. What in the Abyss do you want?!" 

The soldier grinned, winked at Raistlin.   


" I have the new mages, sir. You said to bring them right away." 

" Well, who the devil thought you would be so blasted quick about it!" the voice grumbled.

" I can take them away, sir." said the soldier in respectful tones. 

" Yes do that, wait no don't. They can clean up the mess considering they are the cause of it." 

Crysallis scoffed to herself, her lip turning upwards into a disgusted sneer. As if she would become someone else's maid. That was not why she had joined this army. 

There came the sound of footsteps, a door bolt lifting with a clank. The door swung open. 

" Meet Master Horkin." spoke the soldier.

Expecting a war wizard, Raistlin expected height, power, intelligence. He expected to be awe-inspired or at the very least inspired. Lemuel's father was a war wizard, by the way he had described him to Raistlin he had expected some one with long black hair, slender fingers, hawk nose and eyes. That was what his dream of what a war wizard looked like. 

At the sight of the mage standing in the doorway, glaring at him, Raistlin's dreamed cracked down the center, spilling it's contents in a floor of disappointment. 

Crysallis choked on a snort of laughter when she had caught glimpse of the mage. The mage was short, he only came up to her shoulder, but what he lacked in height he made up in girth. He was relatively young, in his late forties, but there was not a hair on his head, not an eyebrow, not an eyelash. He was thick necked, thick shoulder, with ham fisted hands- small wonder he had dropped the delicate potions bottle. He was red faced, choleric, with fierce blue eyes whose blueness was emphasized by the redness of his face. 

But it was not his odd looks that had caused for Raistlin's lips to curl into a sneer. The mage- and he was putting this term lightly- wore brown robes. Brown robes were the mark of those who had never taken the test at the Tower of High Sorcery. The mark of a mage who did not possess skill enough or lacked the ambition to pass or try, or was merely afraid. Whatever the reason, the man was not committed to magic. And for this reason, Raistlin couldn't bring himself to respect the man. 

He was consequently startled and piqued to see his own disdain reflected right back at him. The brown robed mage was regarding Raistlin with no amiable air. 

" Oh for Luni's sake, They have sent me blasted Tower Mages." he growled.

To his deep chagrin, Raistlin was seized with a coughing fit. Fortunately it was short lived and it did nothing to impress Horkin. 

" And a sickly one at that." he said in disgust. " What are you good for Red?" 

Raistlin opened his mouth, proud to name his accomplishments.

" I'll bet you can cast a sleep spell." Horkin said, answering his own question. " A fine lot good that'll do on the battlefield. Give the enemy a nice little nap. They wake up refreshed and ready to slit our throats. And what the devil are you gawking at?!" 

The soldier jumped slightly. Horkin frowned darkly. 

" I assume you have some work to do." 

" Err. . . Uh. . Yes sir." 

The soldier saluted and quickly departed. 

Horkin grabbed upon the sleeves of both Raistlin and Crysallis, yanked them inside the laboratory with a jerk that had nearly taken them off their feet. He slammed the door shut behind them both. Raistlin took a disparaging glance around the room and felt his hopes shatter. The laboratory was dark and shadowy, made out of stone. A few battered spell books stood forlornly on a shelf. Various weapons hung on walls, bludgeons, maces, a battered looking sword, and some other wicked looking implements. 

Horkin released the young mages, gazed at them speculatively, eyeing Crysallis as if she were a carcass in a butcher's stall. He obviously didn't think much of what he saw. 

Crysallis stared back at him, her eyes growing cold beneath the insulting inspection. Horkin placed his meaty hands on his hips, or in the general vicinity. He was built like a wedge, his shoulders and chest the most massive part. 

" I am Horkin, Master Horkin to you both." 

" My name is. . . " spoke Raistlin stiffly.

Horkin raised his hand and cut him off.

" I don't care about your name Red. I don't want to know your name. If you survive your first three battles or so, then maybe I'll learn your names but it is a goddamned waste of time. As soon as begin to get to know a damn puke, they'd up and die on me. These days I don't bother. Clutters up my mind with useless information." 

His blue eyes shifted away from Raistlin to settle upon Crysallis. 

" And as for you, are you sure this is where you want to be?" he asked wryly. 

Crysallis stared at him, her emerald eyes unyielding to his scrutinizing gaze. 

" Whatever gave you the impression that it wasn't?. . . Sir?" 

Horkin sneered.

" Women don't usually up and join the army, that's what." 

Crysallis shrugged nonchalantly.

" As I told the sergeant, There is a first time for everything." 

Horkin stared at her for a moment, determined to arise any pent up emotions dwelling in her. But she showed no signs of acknowledging him, she merely vacantly gazed at him, bored with it all. 

Horkin gave up on her and turned his attention back to Raistlin. His eyes casting appreciative glances over his staff. 

" Now that there Red, is a damn fine staff." 

Horkin reached out and took the staff from Raistlin's grasp. He ran his staff smoothly over the wood, then nodded approvingly. Horkin handed the staff back. His mouth upturned at Raistlin's amazement. 

" Well balanced, a fine weapon." 

" It is the staff of Magius." Raistlin said indignantly, holding his staff protectively. 

" Oh the staff of Magius, _is it now_ " Horkin grinned. He had a leering grin, thrusting out his lower jaw, with that his result was his lower canines resting ontop of his upper lip. He moved closer to Raistlin, his voice barely above a whisper. 

" I'll tell you what Red. You can buy a dozen of those staves for two steel in any mage shop in Palanthas." 

Horkin shrugged.

" Still there is a mite of magic packed in that thing. I can feel it twizzle in my hand. I don't suppose you have any idea of what that staff can do, do ya Red?"

Raistlin was too appalled to speak. Two steel in Palanthas! The magic- the powerful magic- the compensation given to him for his shattered body- dismissed as a mite that " twizzled". True Raistlin did not know of all that the staff was capable of but still. . . 

" Thought not." spoke Horkin. 

He turned his back on them, walked over to the stone table, placed his massive weight upon a stool, and placed a pudgy finger inside the pages of the leathery spell book that lay open upon the table. 

" I suppose there's no help for it. . . I'm going to have to start over." he mumbled. 

Horkin motioned to the broken beaker that had spilled it's contents on the floor. 

" Clean up the mess Red, there's a mop in the corner." 

Anger seethed in Raistlin, and bubbled over.

" I will not!" 

Raistlin stopped his foot to emphasize his ire. 

" I will not clean up your mess. I will not suboordinate myself to a man who's beneath me. I took the Test in the Tower of High Sorcery! I risked my life for magic! I was not afraid!. . . " 

" Afraid?" Horkin interrupted the torrent. " We'll see who's afraid, by Luni." 

" When you are in my presence. . " spoke Raistlin icily. " You will refer to the goddess Lunitari with the respect she is due… " 

Crysallis frowned darkly. 

" Hush Raistlin." she spoke sharply. 

Raistlin turned to glare at Crysallis. 

" And why should I? If anything you should be as insulted as I am. Or maybe you are just like him. . . Not showing respect where it is due--" 

Crysallis glided swiftly over to Raistlin and grabbed him by the hem of his robes. Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously and became tinged with amber gold. 

" I said SILENCE!. " she growled. " If anything Raistlin Majere, _you _are the one who is in dire need to show respect." 

" How Dare You. . " Raistlin snarled. 

Crysallis pushed him away from her. She continued to glare at him but her eyes had stop flickering. 

" Raistlin, if you **had **been paying attention, you would've noticed that he wears the symbol of Lunitari over his heart. " she spoke more calmly.

As she spoke this, she pointed towards Horkin's chest. Horkin stood there looking surpised for a moment, but reached down into his shirt and grabbed the pendant. 

Raistlin watched silently as Horkin held out the pendant for him to see. It was small and silver but inside of it was a small crimson red pearl. As well as on the front of his shirt, was a rough embroidery of Lunitari's symbol that Raistlin hadn't noticed before. 

Horkin snorted at his ignorance. 

" Dear Luni gave me this with her own fair hands. I _have _ seen her and I have talked to her." 

The elder mage glared up at him, into him, and through him. Raistlin glared back. 

" I may not hold her symbol. " spoke Raistlin, holding his ground. " But I wear her color, which is as you so astutely noticed, is red. And she has spoken to me as well." 

Silence filled the small corridor until it was broken by a soft feminine voice. 

" Yet who hasn't spoken to Lunitari, Raistlin? She speaks to all who she finds worthy to hold her power, knowledge, and secular wisdom. It is best for you two to clear the air now, it is surely not how she would've wanted you two to meet." spoke Crysallis, her tone betraying wisdom beyond her age.

Horkin looked back and forth between both mages, his mind sharing the same thoughts. 

" So Luni has spoken to you two, this you swear?" 

Raistlin nodded adamantly. Crysallis merely gave him an acknowledging blink. 

" Yes, By the red moon we swear." they both said in unison. 

Horkin grunted. 

" Yes what?" 

Raistlin narrowed his eyes at him. He did not like this man who was so obviously crude and less educated than him. 

" Yes sir, by the Red moon I swear." spoke Crysallis smoothly. 

Raistlin glanced over at her in attempt to figure out what she was thinking. Finally after a moment's silence, Raistlin turned to face Horkin. 

" Yes. . . Master Horkin, sir." 

" Good. . " Horkin grunted. 

Then he gestured over to the spilled beaker. 

" Now clean this up." 

****

That's all for now. New characters will be brought up in the next chapter. Now you know I can't just have Horkin, Crysallis and Raistlin be the only mages here now can I? 

This story may only be the point of view of Raistlin and Crysallis, but mostly Raistlin. There will be more about the others later. 

Review for me please.

~RoguesHeart~ 


	5. Book one: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! *Sticks tongue out* 

Hello, it's me, RoguesHeart again. I've come back with another fabulous update. 

Thanks to: 

Guan: Yes, I do update fast. If I have the urge to write, I'll write. But schoolwork kind of gets in the way. 

Dalamar Nightson: *blushes* Thanks. . . 

Meg: All shall be explained in time young one. *speaks wistfully* You shall know probably in this chapter or in the next. 

Siaram: Woah, I never noticed that before. My mistake. Thanks for telling me. 

Ok. . I know you're just awaiting the next chapter so here we go. Sorry for the slow update this time. My computer has been on the fritz, as of late. Warning: The new character I'm about to introduce has an accent and he speaks in third person. And may be considered pointless in a way. . . It's my pathetic attempt at making light humor. 

Book 1: Serenity

__

" To live is to experience" 

~ Ralph Waldo Emerson~ 

Raistlin stared dully at the broken shards of glass laying upon the floor. Horkin had left to find another solution to his potion mess up. Raistlin highly suspected the potion to be nothing more than mere gravy. 

Crysallis stared down in the same direction as Raistin, occasionally her eyes would glance up at him and flicker back to the glass. 

After a small moment of silence, Crysallis's curiosity gave way. 

" You're not really going to clean that up are you?" she asked inquisitively.

Raistlin gave her a passing glance before staring back at the glass. 

" In all honesty, no, I have no intentions of cleaning it up." 

Crysallis vacantly gazed at Raistlin, her emerald eyes flaring mischievously.

" What if Horkin comes back?" 

Raistlin shrugged. 

" What about it?"

Crysallis placed a slender hand upon her waist. 

" He'll probably kick you out before this day is through." she smirked.

Raistlin snarled darkly. 

" If it worries you so much, then why don't you clean it?" 

Crysallis shrugged. Yanking over the stool that Horkin had used for a foot stool, Crysallis sat ungraciously upon it, her crimson robes flowing across the floor. 

" It wasn't me he ordered." she spoke nonchalantly. 

Raistlin rolled his eyes in irritation. 

" Feh, like I'd do anything he…." Raistlin began to rant.

Crysallis cut into his sentence.

" That's all very fine and dandy Raistlin, but he is your superior in this army. And if you expect to get anywhere, you'll have to learn how to follow orders even if they are against your will."

Raistlin frowned slightly.

" Who gave you the authority to give me lectures?" 

Crysallis shrugged once more. 

" Not lecturing, informing. " 

Raistlin sighed and walked over to the corner of the room. Grabbing the broom, he began to lightly sweep away the glass shards. 

Crysallis watched on in dully. Her shoulders slumped down with boredom. After Raistlin had successfully sweeped up the glass shards, she helped him dispose of them. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Raistlin began to grow restless from the incessant waiting that they were enduring. It had to have been at least an hour now. He had spent the majority of his time, reviewing over common spells in his mind. 

Crysallis sat on the opposite side of him, her emerald eyes completely blanked out in a form of meditation. Her chest heaved up and down in steady rhythm. The long jet black locks of hair fell over her face and drifted around slightly with each breath she took. Her slender hands were hidden by the long sleeves of her crimson robes. 

Staring at her, Raistlin had to wonder to himself. Everything his eyes had been graced to take sight of always began to decay before him. His brother, every time he would glance over at him, he would have to constantly watch as his smooth tanned flesh become instantly wrinkled and gray. Caramon's body would seem slumped over as if old age had taken what form of strength he had still owned. But as quick as the vision would appear before him, it would disintegrate from view. This would happen to every man or beast that he'd come across. But not with her. She would remain as she was, never growing old or weak. Ever since he had taken the test, he had been cursed with different ailments. One, that had come as a weakness to follow along with his magic. Another was the hourglass eyes that haunted him from every day that he had lived upon the planet, forever cursing him to an eternity of watching other people's suffering. 

' Why?' 

Crysallis's emerald eyes fluttered momentarily, catching sight of Raistlin's gaze. 

" Is there anything I can help you with Raistlin?" she snapped out. 

Raistlin stared back at her, unflinching under her ruthless stare. 

" What are you?" he breathed out. 

Crysallis blinked back her surprise. 

" What ever do you mean Raistlin?" 

Raistlin continued to stare at her, his gaze turning more and more intense. 

" What are you? How come you don't die? " he began to ramble. 

Crysallis's eyes widened for a moment, as if panic was beginning to settle in. But it quickly faded and she returned to her calm transient state. 

" Would you care to elaborate your question Raistlin?" she spoke softly. 

Raistlin lifted his hand and pointed to his eyes. 

" Through these eyes, I see all things decay. At first it had come to be quite troublesome to my state of mind but eventually I grew used to it, I accepted it as a way of life, a minor inconvenience that I must suffer through in order to obtain the limitless power of my magic. But now. . . I don't know what to think." 

Raistlin stopped immediately when he realized he was rambling. Crysallis stared at him intently, her emerald eyes piercing into his amber ones. 

" Continue. . " she urged. 

Raistlin glared harshly at her. He wasn't angry at her per se, he was furious at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. 

" No." he spoke icily. 

Crysallis, who was now interested, shifted positions on the stool, so that her arms settled graciously on her lap. 

" Continue. " 

" No." 

Crysallis remained unfazed by Raistlin's abrupt mood change. 

" Continue. " 

Raistlin sighed darkly. 

" It does not concern you." 

Crysallis continued to stare at him. 

" You asked me what I was. Indicating that you don't think of me as human. I believe that would warrant that it does indeed concern me. Therefore I would like to know what caused for you have such suspicions." she spoke sternly. 

Raistlin stared at her, his mind reeling with various emotions ranging from anger and amusement. As he continued to glower at her, he could feel the iron stad resistance she had towards him. There was no way he would win this battle of whims. 

" Fine." he conceded. 

Crysallis broke out into a wide grin, flashing her pearly whites. 

" Good, now tell me." 

Raistlin continued to gaze at her, his eyes flickering occasionally. 

" How is that you remain young ? " 

" Young how? " 

Raistlin sighed. It seemed that explaining this to her would be as difficult as it would be explaining quantum physics to Caramon. (a/n: yes they do have quantam physics)

" I told you earlier that everything I set my eyes on that has a single breath, will die before my eyes. It does not matter who it is or what it is. . . It'll die." 

Crysallis nodded her head in understanding. 

" Yeah. . . " she urged on. 

Raistlin stared at her blankly. 

" When I look at you, I do not see your body corroding away. You remain as you seem to be." 

Crysallis rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 

" Interesting predicament that is. But easily remedied. " 

Raistlin cocked an eyebrow warily at her. 

" And how is that?" 

Crysallis flashed him a smile. 

" Well Raistlin, contrary to popular belief, I am human." 

Raistlin rolled his eyes in irritation. Crysallis ignored it and continued. 

" I figure your eyes are a result of the Test of High Sorcery. . " 

Raistlin nodded wryly. 

" Correct." 

Crysallis stared at him. 

" The reason why you don't see me as you see others is because this form. . . " 

Crysallis points to herself. 

" Isn't really me. " 

Raistlin's eyes widen at this revelation. 

" But how?" 

Crysallis waved her hands nonchalantly. 

" You want to see my true form?" 

Raistlin opened his mouth to answer. 

" You. . . " 

Before Raistlin could finish his sentence, the door slammed open. Both Raistlin and Crysallis whipped around to glare at the sudden intruders. 

There, standing in the doorway were two mages. One wore crimson red robes and the other dressed in shimmering white robes. They were both followed by the same soldier who had escorted Raistlin and Crysallis earlier. He stood uneasily in between the two, obviously distressed at being surrounded by so many magic users. 

" Where is Horkin?" the white robed mage demanded. 

Crysallis frowned darkly at the mage. He stared back at her, his chocolate brown eyes flaring. 

" He's gone out for a minute, can I take a message?" she spoke sarcastically. 

The white mage snarled at her while the red robed mage snickered under his breath. 

" I will ask you but one more time, woman. " snarled the white robed mage.

Rose tilted her head to the side. 

" Really? Because I don't remember caring." she spoke cooly, her eyes flaring dangerously.

Raistlin arched an eyebrow at her. The edges of his mouth twitched slightly almost forming what most knew as a smile. 

The white robed mage glared at Crysallis. His russet pupils dilating in suppressed anger. In his right hand he held a small rod with a single clear white orb floating over it, in his blind rage, he had begun to tighten his grip upon it. 

The red robed mage stared at her; face wide with an open grin. Unaware of the tension mounting between Crysallis and the white robed mage, he waltzed over to Crysallis his hand raised. 

"Greetin', fellow red robes, De name 'ere is Marius. But mos' people call me Bandit." 

Crysallis blinked at him, obviously just noticing his presence. Taking his hand warily, she spoke.

" Hello Marius, it is a pleasure to meet you I'm sure." 

Marius beamed at her then turned to face Raistlin. At first glance, Marius's eyes widen, finally taking sight of Raistlin's amber eyes, but as quick as the shock had appeared it instantly dissipated. In fact it seemed that he was thoroughly fascinated by them, seeing that he wouldn't take his gaze away from them. 

" Excuse me." spoke Raistlin. 

Marius shook his head slightly, jerking himself out of his self induced reverie. 

" Sorry 'bout dat dere, Marius be intrigued by dem eyes of yo's. "

Raistlin frowned slightly; obviously taken offense to the crudely placed words; yet his retort was cut short by Marius. 

" Ay, Didn' mean t' have dat come out like dat sounded, it was a compliment really.." 

Marius glanced at Raistlin almost pleadingly. His hazel eyes flickering apologetically. Raistlin who was still frowning slightly, felt a small twinge of pity for him. 

" It's quite alright." 

Marius's face quickly brightened. His smile brightened up his entire face, causing for his gray eyes to twinkle. Raistlin couldn't help but find himself somewhat calmed by his presence. Even Crysallis could be seen flashing a small grin. 

" So---" 

" That is enough Marius." 

The voice had come from behind him, snapping him out of his pleasant mood. Marius sighed internally, then turned to face the white robed mage behind. 

" What be de matter wit y' now, Theoddox?"

Theoddox snarled at him, his chin raised in a snobbish manner.

" There is no time for you to "socialize" with the help, Marius.. We have much more important ways to spend our time." he spoke coldly. 

Crysallis's frown darkened. 

" And what might that be, good sir?" she spoke darkly. 

Theoddox stuck his nose in the air. 

" We. . " he enforced. " Are enlisted in this army to become Horkin's apprentices." 

The way he spoke, it made the job seem like every man's dream. Raistlin scoffed, his amber eyes flickering in disdain. Crysallis glared like mad at the white robed mage, abhorrence rolling off her body like water. 

Marius sighed once more and walked over to his comrade. 

" Theoddox, has it not occurred t' ya that dey be here fo' de same reason?" 

Theoddox sneered. 

" They couldn't possibly be here for---" 

Raistlin leapt up from the stool, knocking it over in the process. 

" How Dare You!. . " he snarled furiously. 

Crysallis gently laced her hand upon his shoulder. 

" Ereas Salonium Matae." she spoke softly. 

Raistlin stared at her, his mind reeling from anger to confusion. 

" What?" 

Crysallis rolled her eyes. 

" Calm down." she demanded lightly. 

" That's right, you should listen to your woman." jeered Theoddox. 

Crysallis whipped around so quickly, that it would even startle the gods themselves. Her emerald green eyes flashed treacherously. Her aura began to pulsate furiously, making random items in the room to hover in mid air. 

" I would suggest that you hold your tongue unless you want it ripped out."

Each word she spoke dripped with deadly venom, making everyone shift away from her. Theoddox stepped back for a moment, his eyes wide in shock. It wasn't until Horkin returned to the room did anyone else speak. 

****

Sorry for the shortness. But I'll probably review a lot faster now. 

Review for me please

~RoguesHeart~


	6. Book one: Common Grounds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! Sticks tongue out 

Hola, it's me RoguesHeart, as if you didn't know already. rolls eyes at herself 

Thanks to: 

Guan: Hey, I admit, their meeting could've been a wee bit nicer but it's most definitely more interesting this way. . . C'mon admit it. . You know you want to . . . beckons you 

Dalamar Nightson: Believe me, that's the light side of Crysallis's temper. She could get waaay more meaner. I mean beyond the usual limits of rage such as destroying all of humanity kind of anger; or " I shall eradicate you for three reasons: 1. You're breathing my air. 2. I just don't like you and 3 You exist at the same time as I do. " . But she has impeccable control as you'll notice later on in the story. 

ChildLike Emperess (): Yes, Theoddox is a jerk. And he'll only get worse. Marius, though his accent is a strange, he's a sweetheart and you'll probably grow to love him. . I think. And as for Crysallis's true form, we're going to have to see about that. ;)

G-Chan forever: OH my, thank you very much!! YAY RAISTLIN!!! sniff Sniff It's people like you that make my day ever so nice.. Oh and thanks for the luck on the AP European History test! I just took it today!!

There we go, viewer responses and oh so many thank you's for reviewing!! (a/n: hoped that made sense) I know you just itchin' to read the next chapter so I shall not hold you back. 

Book One: ****Common Grounds

" It is better to be feared

than loved." 

RoguesHeart 

Horkin stared around the room, his eyes glancing from wizard to wizard. The female mage was glaring daggers at the newly introduced white robed mage. The tension was so thick that not even a knife could cut through. It seemed that if provoked, the entire room would erupt into a battlefield. 

" What's going on here?" 

Crysallis's emerald eyes flickered over to Horkin but immediately rested back upon the white robed mage. He stood arrogantly in the doorway, his white robes illuminating his body as if he were some kind of celestial figure. He stared down at Horkin, his mouth turned up in disdain. 

" And who might you be?" he sneered. 

Horkin's eyes narrowed as he took in the situation. Glancing over to the soldier, who had been forgotten during the entire commotion, he gestured for him to explain. The soldier stood at attention, his face pale from the wariness of being so many mages at one time. 

" Oh uh sir. . . You have two more recruits." 

Horkin stared blankly at all of them. 

" You brought me more tower mages, soldier?" 

The soldier nodded his head uneasily, unsure of what was to come.

" Uh I guess so sir. . " 

Horkin pulled a fat pudgy hand to his forehead and began to rub it wearily. 

" What in the seven hells of the Abyss did I do to deserve this?…" he mumbled under his breath.

Marius winced slightly, his heart was beginning to contracting painfully. It had been a while since he had his last treatment and he could feel another attack coming on. Glancing over at Theoddox, Marius sighed inwardly. Theoddox was way to absorbed in his own pride to pay attention or help him. A sliver of pain jerked into his spine, nearly making him double over. He let out a soft pant, so light that only Raistlin heard it.

Marius glided slowly over to the stool that was placed in the left corner of the room. Resting his head upon his hand, he carefully began to breath in steady breaths. The muscles in his chest began to tighten painfully, cutting off the air to his lungs.

Raistlin watched as the one named Marius, skin begin to pale. Tilting his head to the side, he observed as he silently took a seat away from the others. The light in the room didn't flicker over into the corner, so it merely cast shadows over him. 

Crysallis took a side wards glance at Marius. 

'Great, another one with side effects from the test. . . ' 

Standing up slowly, Crysallis sauntered over to where Marius sat. Using her hand, she carefully lifted up his chin so that he would come face to face with her. 

" You alright ?" she asked softly. 

Marius's eyes were narrowed in inhibited pain. 

" I be alrigh' jus' need t' sit down fo' a while.." he whispered..

Crysallis frowned darkly. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a small green leaf. 

" Open your mouth." 

Marius's eyebrow cocked slightly.

" Huh?" he responded in confusion.

While Marius 's mouth was open, Crysallis had quickly inserted the leaf, which had instantly dissolved upon his tongue. 

Marius's eyes widen as he felt the cooling sensation wafted through his body. The muscles in his chest slowly began to relax allowing him room for breathing. 

" T'ank y'. . . But how did y' do dat?" he said after he regained his composure. 

Raistlin looked at Crysallis, his curiosity peaked about the mysterious cure she had. 

" Well…" she started. 

Yeah, I know, crappy chapter and really short chapter. Couldn't be helped. I felt obligated to update my story but my mind is still reeling from the AP European history exam. Wooh.. That was a doozy if I say so myself. I am glad it's over now. Now I can concentrate on my stories. happy face 

Review for me please!!

RoguesHeart


	7. Book one: insomnia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own those that aren't. So there! Sticks tongue out

Greetings!! RoguesHeart here! Time for another fabulous update!

Thanks to:

Dalamar Nightson: I know the last chapter was seriously short. I was in the middle of a mind block because of my AP test. shakes fist angrily at the test CURSE THEE!! ahem Sorry for the little rant there.. sniffs Anyways, I know you're just itching to read the next chapter.

Child-Like Empress: I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I wanted to have a longer update but I had this migraine that made it hard for me to concentrate. Hopefully this chapter shall make up for the last one's shortness. As for there being four mages rather than just Raistlin, I just figured it would spice things up a bit . It annoys me when it's always Raistlin getting picked on so I've decided to divert the attention from just him, to all of them. Plus I figured it would be great if we had more mages that Raistlin can compare his superiority to. maniacal laughter

Recap: Crysallis and Raistlin were chatting with each other until they were interrupted by two intruding mages. One by the name of Marius and the other Theoddox. Theoddox acts like a jerk, because he is one and nearly gets his head blown off. Horkin walks in during the tense moment, Marius has a painful moment. Crysallis heals him with her special leaves.

Now without further delay, the next chapter!! Warning: This chapter may be a wee bit confusing.

Book one: Fjord

__

" Maybe if you cry,   
I can bottle your tears

And sell them on the

Internet."

RoguesHeart

Crysallis turned on her heel and glided back to her seat, fully aware of the eager stares she was gaining.

" Well?…" asked Marius softly.

Crysallis gazed over at Marius calmly, her emerald eyes flickering serenely.

" Well what?"

Raistlin leaned forward, his curiosity peaked.

" How did you heal him?"

Crysallis's gaze flickered over to him, her mouth upturned in an amused smirk.

" I didn't heal him per se, just calmed him down a bit."

Raistlin frowned slightly; his mind was unable to process what she was saying.

" What do you mean calmed him?"

Crysallis opened her mouth to answer but she found herself rudely interrupted.

" Enough of this, Marius why didn't you tell me you were having another attack?" demanded Theoddox haughtily.

Marius shrugged sheepishly, his head facing the floor; his long black hair covering half his face.

" You looked busy…"

Theoddox frowned darkly.

" You could've told me anyways."

Crysallis sneered at him.

" How could he tell you when you were too busy running off at the mouth?"

Theoddox whipped around to glare at her.

" You of all people have no right to speak to me in such a manner.." he hissed.

Crysallis stood up slowly and walked over to where Theoddox stood; the heels of her shoes clicked loudly upon the stone floor. She stopped before him with a resounding swoosh; leaning close into his face, she hissed.

" And by what do you mean _You of all people_ ?"

Theoddox scoffed at her.

" You know very well what I meant…" he snarled.

Crysallis's emerald eyes flared wildly, flashes of lavender clouded around her pupil.

" Well it seems like we are going to have to change that now won't we?" she spoke with a deadly calm.

Theoddox's lips tightened into a arrogant smirk.

" And just how are you going to do that, woman?…"

Crysallis's hand whipped out and grasped his neck tightly, slamming him against the wall. He let out a pant of air. Crysallis glared harshly at him, visions of his death flashing behind her eyes. Breathing in deeply, she attempted to calm herself. But it was coming to no avail, with every breath he took, she began to grow even angrier. Tightening her grip around his neck, she watched as he struggled for air.

' That's a good human, squirm for your master…'

Theoddox's eyes began to bulge from the lack of air to his lungs. He attempted to pull her off him, but a crackle of energy and a flash of pain prevented him from doing so.

Crysallis smiled cruelly as panic began to fill his eyes. It was about time that he figured out who was better than whom. Maybe she should just kill him off so he could prove a point to all that figured her as some weakling..

Raistlin walked over to where Crysallis stood. Reaching out his hand, he gently placed it upon her shoulder and pulled her back.

" Let him go Crysallis." he spoke monotonously.

Crysallis's gaze ripped away from Theoddox and rested upon Raistlin.

" Why? "

Raistlin shrugged nonchalantly.

" He is not worth it. "

Crysallis stared at him; as if considering what he was saying. Raistlin glanced over at Theoddox; his face was beginning to turn to a nice shade of blue. Sighing to himself, he stared sternly over at Crysallis.

" Let him go, now."

Crysallis shrugged at him, then released her grip around Theoddox's neck. He collapsed onto the ground with a resounding thump. Marius walked over to Theoddox and stared down at him. Though his face looked sympathetic, his eyes spoke the opposite. In fact they glittered with amusement.

" Y' alright dere Theo?"

Theoddox glared up at him.

" Do I look alright to you Marius?" he spoke harshly.

Marius shrugged at him and turned back to face Crysallis.

"Wow, y' pretty strong for a fem…"

Crysallis blinked at him; her eyes once more taking on the face of nonchalance.

" I train a lot. " she answered.

Raistlin shook his head at her.

" You have to gain control over that temper of yours Crysallis."

Crysallis sniffed.

" Feh, I do have control over my temper. I could have just as easily killed him rather than strangle him. I was merely teaching him a lesson."

Raistlin rolled his eyes in irritation.

" You could've fooled me.."

Crysallis smirked lightly.

" Believe me when I say this Raistlin, if I had lost control; no one would've been able to stop my wrath. Not you, not Horkin, not even the gods themselves."

Marius chuckled at her, his faith not wavering a second about her confession. The woman had a temper that could rival even that of Theoddox. This woman had gained his respect.

Theoddox pulled himself from the floor in a huff. Brushing off his white robes, he glared haughtily at anyone who would be unlucky enough to gaze in his direction.

Horkin stared silently at the mages. It was more than likely that he would indeed have his hands full with these four.

For a bent penny, Raistlin would've walked away, left this army, left this town. He had spent his first night staring into the bleak darkness, toying with the temptation. The situation was intolerable. He had come here hoping to learn battle magic, and what did he find? A crude and bullying man who knew magic less than Raistlin did. An arrogant white robed mage who thought he was the best of the best, though he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. An estranged foreigner who could barely speak English clearly. And a neurotic temperamental female mage, who found humor in other people's pain. Though he didn't quite find anything wrong with Crysallis, he just couldn't figure her out. He also couldn't form a reason why he seemed to care for her welfare. Not in a romantic way, as most men would probably see her, but in the same way as he cared for Lemuel.

After the little scuffle between Crysallis and Theoddox, Horkin had assigned him to fixing him a new serum, which Raistlin largely suspected to be gravy. After he had finished that, Horkin took him to view their quarters.

Raistlin was more fortunate than his twin, in that he, Horkin, and the other mages spent the night in the castle, not in the barracks. Admittedly, they were quartered in a small dungeon like room below ground level, but they were given cots, were not forced to sleep on the floor. The cots were not in the least bit comfortable, but Raistlin came to appreciate it as he heard rats skittering and screeching in the night.

" The mad baron likes his mages." Horkin told his new subordinates. " We get better food than the soldiers, we're treated better as well. 'Course we deserve it. Our work's harder and more dangerous. I'm the only mage left in the baron's company. He started out with six, some of them real corker's too. Tower mages, like yourselves. Ironic ain't it? Old Horkin, the stupidest of them all, the only one to survive. "

Though exhausted, Raistlin couldn't sleep. Horkin snored so loudly that Raistlin half expected the castle's other inhabitants to come running to see if a quake were shaking the walls.

Raistlin tossed and turned on his cot, which was barely wide enough to accommodate his slender frame. Horkin overlapped his cot about six inches all around. Lying there, listening to the rats chewing on the cot legs, Raistlin realized suddenly that he had only suffered from one coughing spasm all day. Generally he could count on five or more.

He pondered this.

' Can this hard life actually be beneficial to me? " he wondered. " The damp, the cold, the foul weather, the putrid swill they called food….I should be half dead by now, yet I haven't felt more alive. Or it could quite possibly be the flora leaf that Crysallis keeps giving me.'

Come to think of it. Crysallis still hadn't explained to any of them what exactly the leaves were. Searching through all his memories, Raistlin couldn't find the slightest hint of what it may have been.

' Ever since she has been giving me those, _things, _my breath comes a lot easier. The pain in my lungs have diminished. I have not felt the need to drink my tea all day."

He reached down to touch the staff of Magius, which he kept next to his bed, always close to hand. He felt the slight tingle in the wood, the warmth of the magic spread through his body.

' Perhaps it is because for the first time in my life, I am not dwelling on myself. '

Before Raistlin could dwell on the thought, a soft moan grasped his attention. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Crysallis.

She laid sprawled out upon the cot, her legs dangling loosely over the side. Her black hair was spread across her feather pillow, forming a delta like fan. Her emerald green eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling. A loud snort erupted from Horkin causing for her to visibly wince.

' Oh yeah, that was pleasant..' she thought to herself.

A small twinge of pain resonated off into her head.

' Not again..'

Crysallis closed her eyes in attempt to block out the pain. But it was to no avail, the pain began to worsen with each passing moment. Shuddering to herself, Crysallis slowly sat up in her cot.

' Damn it, where did I put my pouch?…'

Pulling off the ratty blanket, Crysallis began to scan the room. To her right, in the corner of the room was Raistlin. She knew very well that he was anything but asleep but she didn't feel like breaking out in conversation just yet. Across from her , was Marius, he laid dead to the world on his cot. Half of his body flopped out onto the floor, considering the cot was beyond to small for him. On the opposite side of Marius slept Horkin. It was entirely beyond her, how he was capable of sleeping with that man's grunting snores. He sounded like a retarded pig half the time. Then way off in the farthest corner was Theoddox. He slept sitting up, as to not wrinkle his "precious" white robes.

Rolling her eyes, she continued to search for her pouch. Another sharp ache shot through her head, making her stop her actions.

' Damn it…where is it?…'

Her vision swirled for a moment, and her stomach jerked. Crysallis could feel herself grow paler and weaker.

Raistlin sat up slowly, his eyes narrowed. Keeping his voice low, as to not wake the others, he called out to her.

" Crysallis?"

Crysallis's eyes settled upon his own, though they were quite unfocused.

" What?" she whispered back harshly.

Raistlin, undeterred by her irritation.

" What is causing you trouble?" he asked in concern.

" Nothing.." she said quickly.

Raistlin looked unconvinced, he continued to stare at her as if she had grown a second head.

" Something's ailing you.. "

Crysallis shook her head in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. As much as she hated depending on someone else, it seemed like she would have to such in her pride.

" I…need…my…pouch.." she stammered softly.

Raistlin nodded his head and began to glance around her area. Raistlin eventually spotted it underneath her cot, standing up slowly he walked over to where she sat, her head in her hands.

Leaning down, he reached for the pouch.

" Is this it?" he asked, knowing full well that it was.

Crysallis's eyes opened a smidget as she stared at the pouch in his hands.

" MMmmm.." she responded, taking the pouch from his hand.

Opening it, she fumbled around for one of the leaves. After finding one, she managed to set it upon her tongue in time.

A bit of time passed before the leaf's magic began to work. Once it did, the area around them was filled with the scent of mint.

" Thanks.." Crysallis huffed out gratefully.

Raistlin nodded his head at her.

" No need to thank me, it's the least I can do for all the times you helped me."

Crysallis smiled weakly.

" I guess we're even then?"

Raistlin passed her a rare smile before turning back to his own cot.

" I believe so…" he answered.

Raistlin knew they were far from even, considering all the times that she had helped him out. But decided to leave it at that.

Raistlin waited until he heard her turn in before eventually drifting off into his own dreamless slumber.

****

Yay!! A new chapter finished!! How was this one? A bit longer than the other!! I am so pleased that I made it longer this time, the shock is finally over.

I dance with glee.

Review for me Please!!

RoguesHeart


	8. Book one: Training begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own the ones that aren't, so you can't sue me. (does a happy dance)

****

I am so happy. People liked the other chapter.

Thanks to:

Dalamar Nightson: Oh, you'll find out what's wrong with Crysallis in time. Patience young one. (yoda-style)

Childlike Emperess: Lol, you don't think Crysallis is human? Sure she has some quirks but it's possible. (wink wink) Anyways, I figured Theoddox was long over due for a beating.

Guan: Oooh, did the mysterious approach work? I was wondering about that for a while after I had typed up the chapter. (sniffles) I'm so happy it worked, I usually suck at that thing.

Recap: Crysallis beats the ( so called) crap out of Theoddox. Has a small midnight episode of pain, Raistlin helps her and all is well.

Guess what?! My brother messed up my Brothers In Arms book beyond repair. So now I have to base everything off memory. BUT IS SHALL NOT GIVE UP OR QUIT!! Hopefully my memory works well enough. Granted that at the moment, I'm not in my full health so this chapter may turn out crappy.

Chapter 8: Training

__

" Nothing ever happens

by chance."

RoguesHeart

That morning, Raistlin and the others were ordered to perform yet more menial tasks-- sweeping the laboratory, washing empty beakers in a tub of soapy water, carefully wiping the dust from the books on the shelves. Raistlin mostly enjoyed the dusting mainly because he had a chance to study spell books, and he was impressed by some of what he found. His hopes had been revived. If Horkin was able to utilize these books, he might not be the amateur he appeared.

Raistlin's hopes were dashed almost next moment, when Horkin appeared at his elbow.

" Quite a few spell books, here." Horkin spoke carelessly. " I've only read one, and couldn't make much sense of it."

" Why do you keep them then, sir?" asked Theoddox haughtily.

Horkin shrugged and winked.

" They'll make good weapons if we were ever besieged. "

Lifting one of the larger books, he thumped it disrespectfully.

" Put one of these tomes in a catapult and launch, and it'll do some damage, by Luni."

Both Marius and Crysallis glanced up, their eyebrows raised in amusement. On the other hand, both Raistlin and Theoddox were looking quite appalled.

Horkin chuckled at the attention he was gaining and elbowed Raistlin painfully in the ribs.

" I'm joking Red! I'd never do anything like that. These books are too valuable. I could get oh-- probably six or seven steel for the lot. They're not mine, you know. Most were captured by the Aubrey expedition six years back."

Horkin ran his hand over another book.

" Now you take this black fancy book."

Horkin removed the book from the shelf and looked at it fondly.

" I took it from a Black Robe last campaign season. He was running fast- to the rear, mind you- but I guess he thought he needed to run faster. 'Cause he flung aside his book, which must've been weighing him down. I picked it up and brought it back. "

" What spells does it contain." voiced Crysallis, her hands itching to take the book from Master Horkin's hands.

" Beats the heck out of me, " Horkin spoke cheerfully. " I can't even read the runes on the cover. I never looked inside. Why waste my time with a such gobbledygook? Must have some choice spells, though. Maybe someday you all can take a look at it."

Raistlin would have given up half of the years of his life to be able to read that book. He could not make out the runes either, but with study he was certain he could come to understand them. Just as, with study, he could come to understand the spells inside his book, a book Horkin could never read. A book that was nothing more to him than the price of a mug of ale.

" Perhaps if you'd allow me to take it back to our quarters.." Raistlin began.

" Not now, Red."

Horkin tossed the book carelessly back upon the shelf.

" No time to waste for you puzzling out the Black Robe spells that you, being a red robe, probably couldn't use anyways. "

Horkin turned to Marius.

" We're running low bat guano. Scout around the castles walls and pick up all you can find."

Marius shuddered slightly. He had seen the bats leaving the castle towers last evening in the pursuit of insects. He frowned and left in the pursuit of bat droppings, the runes on the spell book burning in his mind.

" You can never have too much bat guano." Horkin remarked on his way out, with a wink.

Marius and the others spent two hours picking up the poisonous bat guano and putting it into a bag. They were careful to wash their hands well, then reported back to the laboratory, where they found Horkin eating supper.

" You're just in time." Horkin mumbled, crumbs from the maize bread dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He mourned the loss of the syrup he usually poured over the hard, dry yellow mass. " Eat up, all of you." he gestured towards the plates. " You are going to need your strength."

" I am not hungry, sir." Raistlin said, diffidently.

Horkin did not stop chewing.

" That's an order Red. I can't have you passing out in the middle of battle 'cause your belly's empty."

Raistlin pecked at the maize bread and was surprised to find that it indeed taste good to him. After everyone had finished, they cleaned the dishes, Horkin puttered around the corner of the laboratory.

" Well." Horkin said, when Raistlin had completed his task. " Are you ready to begin your training?"

Raistlin smiled scornfully. He could not imagine that Horkin could teach him anything. He was by far, way more superior to Horkin in every way possible.

Theoddox snarled at Horkin. There was no possible way for Horkin to manage to teach him anything he didn't already know. He figured by the end of the session, Horkin would be begging for them to teach him.

Crysallis's face remained blank. But on the inside she was becoming more and more intrigued. She was eager to find out just how much the man really knew. Stretching slightly, she felt as her ancient bones groan with the stress.

' merde…'

Marius grinned cheerfully.

" Are we going to be going outside today Master?"

Horkin glanced over at the eager red robe.

" Yes."

**Man, my head hurts. (curses all headaches and fevers)**

Sorry for the seriously short chapter, my head hurts too much.

Read and Review please!

RoguesHeart


	9. Book one: A lesson learned

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own the ones that aren't, so you can't sue me. (does a happy dance)

****

Hey, I'm back. Not in perfect health but back nonetheless! I decided to change my route for the story considering the pyromaniac moment my brother decided to have with my books.

Thanks to:

Dalamar Nightson: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I shall try to update faster.

Guan: Yup, I'm sick as well and it bums me out. I don't know if I'll be able to buy the book in a while considering my brother torched all my chronicle books and I'm broke. (DAMN PYROMANIAC)

Gaugaumrthou: I am confused about the Crysallis having Mary Sue stamped to her forehead statement. Are you implying that Crysallis reminds you of a ditz? Oh, and Xellos just so happens to my favorite character from Slayers besides Lina. I put that line in at least everyone of my AU stories, just to see if anyone would figure it out. On, and I did warn you in the beginning chapters that my story was basically a modifier: meaning that I was taking it from the book and placing my own character into the mix. But considering that my pyro of a brother has seemed to have "accidentally" lit my books on fire. . I will have to change my plans. And it started out to be my story when Marius and Theoddox were introduced, so technically my plans aren't all that messed up now.

Humble Master: Awww, you don't like Crysallis? That's okay, who knows you may grow to like her sometime. Thanks for appreciating my story!

Recap: Raistlin meets the estranged Crysallis one fate ful day. Joins the Baron's Army, and finds himself face to face (or should I say: face to shin) with Horkin.

Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?

Book One: A lesson learned

__

" Life would be so much better if people

used guns on themselves instead of on

other people."

Raistlin fell in step behind Horkin, his eyes occasionally darting out to stare at their surroundings. Passing by the soldiers, he caught a glimpse of Caramon, standing tall over all the other fighters. Their captain was making them do drills in which the soldier's had to constantly lift their swords and lunge forward on their right legs. Scurrying faster, he managed to avoid catching Caramon's gaze. The last thing he needed was for his brother to embarrass him even more in front of the others. They didn't respect as much as it already was.

Crysallis walked behind Raistlin, her eyes closed. She was still able to sense anything around her so at least that prevented her from deliberately running into anyone or anything. She had made sure, she pulled her hood over her head, to shield her face from prying eyes. She didn't need any unwanted attention at the moment, now was the time for training not giddy flirting men.

Theoddox snorted at the condition of the other soldiers, filthy every last one of them. They wouldn't be able to hold their own if they were fighting against an army of killer rodents nonetheless ogres. Tightening his grip on his staff, he made sure to keep as far away from the others in the group with the exception of Marius; who was currently taking everything with a childish awe.

Horkin had them walk to the top of a somewhat steep hill top which was about five miles away from the campsite. The hill top was bare of everything besides grass and a small wooden fence that defined the border of the army camp.

Horkin turned his pudgy body around to face the mages. Bending over he picked up a branch from a tree, which was probably far off and the wind most likely had blown it there.

" Alright, now here's when your real training begins. . You see that fence over there?.."

Everyone gazed over at the oak built fence.

" Well, I want each of you to try and hit the fence with a simple blazing spell. "

Raistlin nodded slightly; reaching into his robes; he felt around for his quill and lamb skin. Before he could pull them out, he gestured over to Raistlin.

" Hey you there, Red.. You'll go first. "

Raistlin frowned internally at being forced to answer to such an inane nickname but he swallowed his pride and stepped forward.

" Yes Sir."

Whipping out his lamb skin and quill he prepared to scrawl onto it but he was stopped by a sharp jabbing pain in his side. Dropping his items, Raistlin stared over at Horkin.

" What the?.. Why did you hit me?!"

Horkin flipped the branch between his pudgy fingers.

" You took to long, now try again.."

Raistlin scowled slightly. Bending down to pick up his items; he was suddenly pushed forward and a sharp pain shot through his side once more.

Snapping his head upwards, he found himself staring up at the short red faced mage.

" Once again you took to long.."

Raistlin opened his mouth to retort.

" But sir, I can't cast the spell without my material…You could at least wait for me to retrieve them before berating me for being too slow… Plus I am unable to concentrate with you constantly whipping me with that branch of yours."

Horkin frowned down at him.

" When you're in the middle of a battle, swords are clashing around you; thunder crackles over your head; lightning flashes in front of your eyes, blinding you momentarily. Rain is thumping upon your head, drenching your robes; your so cold that you could feel your teeth chattering. There are so many people screaming, fire is flying around your head. You can see your comrades falling over one by one to the blows of a giant ogre. He's injured enough that one blast could take him down and what do you do? You reach into your pocket to grab for your little lamb skin and quill.."

Raistlin's mouth opened to interrupt but Horkin held up his hand.

" You whip out your materials but suddenly someone trips onto you making you drop your lamb skin into the mud beneath you. So many people are falling around you; the ogre spots you and begins to charge you; his mace hurling through the air, ready to take off your head. What are you going to do? Walk up the ogre and say: Oh excuse me sir, but it seems that I've dropped my items, could you quite possibly wait a second so I can find them and then write the inscription oh and there's a small wait before the magic begins to work? No! you learn how to work your magic without the use of those items. So when that situation does present itself, you can toast that sonuvabitch!"

Holding a hand down to Raistlin, he heaved him back upon his feet. Then he turned to glare at the other mages who were watching on in mild amusement and awe.

" Woman, step forward."

Crysallis nodded and stepped in front of Horkin.

" Antimodes told me that he had a pupil that could already perform such tasks as using magic without the use of alternative devices. Are you that student? "

Crysallis nodded slowly at him. Horkin scratched his hairless chin thoughtfully.

" So you're that _amazing _student. Well then, hit that pole right there.."

Horkin pointed over to the knob on the far left of the fence. Crysallis narrowed her eyes and focused upon the words of the spell. A small moment passed before she felt the magic beginning to tingle beneath her fingertips and burn upon the tip of her tongue. With a swift motion she sent her power outwards. The sky opened with a slight crackle and a huge flame darted down in a jagged bolt and crashed down upon the fence, about five inches away from her original target.

Crysallis laughed sheepishly and stepped back. Horkin frowned even darker, the creases in his face becoming even more noticeable.

" Oh I see, you're capable of committing the act but you're incapable of aiming your arcane energy."

Crysallis's eye twitched slightly before answering.

" Uh, yeah. . . I was never really taught how. . . . Sir.."

Horkin turned his back on her and stared at the fence.

" Well if you could teach yourself how to shoot energy from your hand then you should've been able to teach yourself how to aim it. It's no one else's fault but your own for your incompetence."

Crysallis narrowed her eyes slightly and her jaw began to clench, but she said nothing. Marius glanced sadly over at Crysallis, knowing that it was taking all over her will power to prevent herself from lashing out at Horkin. Theoddox held a different outlook. He was holding back his sniggering laugh by covering his mouth and pretending he was coughing.

Horkin walked away from her and stood in front of the sneering Theoddox.

" I would wipe that smirk off your face White Robe, I doubt you or your companion over there could do better.."

Theoddox's smile immediately faded while Marius looked away; disdain for Horkin on his face.

Horkin, now satisfied that he had embarrassed each of the mages, turned on his heel and pointed over to the fence once more.

" Now I want all of you to try to hit that fence with a blaze spell. "

Marius lifted his hand, much to Horkin's irritation.

" But sir, not all o' us knows what we be supposed t' do.."

Horkin glared at him.

" Don't you think I know this, you half wit? " he snapped.

Marius shrunk back, his head bowed in shame.

" Sorry, sir.." he muttered.

Horkin turned his glare away and spoke in a much calmer tone.

" I shall walk you all through it. As long as you pay attention to what I'm saying and follow my orders word for word, you may be able to be considered competent enough to be called warrior mages."

" Yes sir…" all the mages responded in unison.

" Good, now listen to me. I want all of you to think about the blaze spell. And I mean concentrate hard. Think of each word…memorize each section…"

Raistlin closed his eyes. He mentally pictured himself standing alone in a room. In the middle of the huge vacant room, was a table. Raistlin pulled himself forward, he could hardly feel as his legs carried him over. Staring down upon the wooden table, he noticed a small bit of parchment.

_' What is this?…'_

Suddenly the parchment began to glow bright gold.

_' What….'_

Intricately designed words began to file across the paper, each one looping around in cursive.

_' It's the spell….'_

Each word burned into the parchement with a sharp sizzling noise. It echoed profoundly through Raistlin's mind, making him flinch slightly.

" Now once you are certain that you've found that spell, concentrate it's energy into your hands."

Horkin's voice echoed around, jerking Raistlin out of his reverie.

Raistlin felt as the words burned into his brain, setting his nerves on fire. Pushing the pain away, he forced his energy into his hands, the energy crackling throughout his fingertips.

" Now once you focus that energy, outwards, force it through the air. "

Raistlin pushed the arcane energy outwards, and watched in amazement as it soared through the air with ease. A gray cloud swirled around it and a loud crack of thunder sounded off.

" Now envision your target and let it go."

Raistlin envisioned the knob on the fence, once he made sure that he had the perfect aim before he set it firing off. It cracked down upon the fence, splitting it in half.

****

And we end it there because I'm lazy. Very, very, very lazy. Oh yeah, I'm feeling pretty lazy right now.

****

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

****

RoguesHeart


	10. Book one: Threatened

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own the ones that aren't, so you can't sue me. (does a happy dance)

****

(ahem) YAY! I'm better!! Everyone be happy now.

Thanks to:

Guan: Lol, it is a great book. Plus, I still be following the storyline from my memory. So some parts will be familiar and others may not. You see, my memory only works on the parts that I care about and those parts only revolve around Raistlin. ONLY RAISTLIN!! Kitiara, Tanis, Scrounger, Flint, Laurana, Antimodes, Parsalian, etc. . . etc. . . they just don't matter to me. The only people I may do a p.o.v. of would most likely be Tasslehoff, Lemuel, Dalamar, and/or Caramon.

Brit: Thank you ever so much. I tried, I really did.

Dalamar Nightson: Thank you ever so much… I think my mind is working again, maybe. . . So I might actually be able to do a good chapter this time… With Raistlin's personality in order. I fear that I haven't made Raistlin cynical enough. So, he might be more like himself in these next few chapters. I was just trying to show more of his compassionate side rather than his sarcastic one..( I love that side!! (sighs) Ohoo yeah) Oh and as for Crysallis getting a character flaw, she'll have several later on.. But there's a reason she's this way… You'll see. . . . . (laughs maniacally)

Recap: Horkin is teaching Raistlin and the others the art of magic. YAY!! (sorry) I'm lacking in the happy right now… Damn computer won't allow me to update so now I have to resort to going to other people's computer's and stuff… GRRRR…. But great news, I just bought the "Annotated Chronicles" So I should have some stuff that really happened!! (oohs and awws at herself) Oh yeah…. Feel that love….

Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?

" Hear the sage, as his song descends

Like heaven's rain or tears… And washes over the

Years, the many stories from the

High tale of the DragonLance……"

****

Canticle of the Dragon

Raistlin growled deep in his throat. Hastily sweeping the broom across the hardwood floor, Raistlin glanced once more at the leather bound spell book ; leaning precariously upon the shelf. It had been exactly one week since Horkin had him and the other's practicing and from that day on out, there was nothing. Horkin merely had them doing the work of a servant or cooking his meals as if they were his slaves.

Raistlin yearned for the prickling sensation of magic to course through his body once more. He longed for a single moment to himself so he could dedicated himself to studying his books. Instead he was forced to do the work of a common slave.

Heaving a low sigh, Raistlin bent down to remove a piece of parchment that fell down from the wooden table in the middle of the room. The second his spindly fingers brushed upon the surface of the paper, it crumbled into dust-like powder. Arching his eyebrow, Raistlin leaned closer to the floor to examine the substance.

" Aye, Raistlin, what you looking at?" cried out Marius, his gray eyes twinkling.

Raistlin didn't raise his head or speak, he merely rubbed the powder on his finger, tentatively gazing at it.

Marius set down the basketful of bat guano that he had collected from the attic. Stepping lively over to where Raistlin was, he peered over his shoulder.

" What de hell is dat, did ya spill something?"

Raistlin shook his head.

" I had bent over to pick up a piece of paper that was on the floor but the minute I touched it the parchment disintegrated."

Marius frowned, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the residue.

" That don' sound natural… Do ya know where the paper came from?"

Raistlin shook his head once more, his amber eyes never leaving the powder.

" What's going on in here?" a light feminine voice asked behind Marius.

Marius turned around slowly, his eyes reluctant to leave the powder. Forcing himself to stare at Crysallis rather than the strange substance, he answered.

" Raistlin found dis' paper dat turned to dust."

Crysallis arched an eyebrow, her eyes drifting over to where Raistlin was happened to be kneeling.

" Paper that turns into dust?"

Carefully stepping around Raistlin, she bent down to stare at the powder. Using her index finger, she prodded the powder and brought it up to eye level.

" Uh… This is bad…" she stuttered out.

Raistlin glanced up at her.

" Why? What is this?" he inquired.

Brushing the powder off her finger, she pointed to the leather bound book.

" If my memory serves correctly, Horkin said he picked that book up from a Black Robed Mage…."

Marius nodded from behind Raistlin.

" Aye, he did… He said de mage dropped it…"

Raistlin slowly heaved himself up from the floor.

" Not dropped, discarded.." he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

Crysallis pulled herself up from the floor and leaned upon the stool behind her.

" You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Raistlin frowned, his eyebrows narrowed in deep thought. Marius glanced back and forth from Raistlin to Crysallis.

" What are ya two talkin' about? What are ya thinking ? "

Raistlin gazed vacantly, his amber eyes not seeming to focus on anything.

" It would seem that the Black Robed Mage had not dropped the book by accident… or discarded it because it was _holding him back_ as Horkin had so crudely put it…."

Marius tilted his head, not catching on fully.

" So you're sayin' he dropped it on purpose?"

Crysallis snapped her fingers, and grinned at Marius.

" Exactly what we're saying.."

Marius's eyes widened.

" Den that would mean dat dis book is somehow booby trapped!…"

Raistlin nodded his head, his eyes drifting over to stare at the black leather bound spell book.

" But what I don't understand is why it hasn't activated yet…"

" What do y' mean?" asked Marius.

Crysallis pushed herself off the stool and straightened her robes.

" He means, Marius, if the book was booby trapped… how come it never chose to initiated it."

Raistlin stared blankly at the book, his emotion concealed from his face.

" Did Horkin say anything about him opening the book?"

Crysallis frowned.

" Not that I remember, all I know is that he said that he couldn't read the language on it.."

Raistlin nodded.

" And if he couldn't read the language on the front of the book… then what would be the point of opening it…." he whispered.

Marius's mouth dropped open.

" Then that means, all these years… The reason why it never activated was because no one ever opened it?!"

Crysallis's frown deepened.

" There is still one more question…If that paper that you touched Raistlin, came from the spell book… How come the book didn't activate seeing as the only way for the page to fall out is if it were opened?…"

The thought was left drifting in the air, as Horkin came stumbling through the lab doors followed by the arrogant Theoddox.

" Blasted soldiers and their drills, nearly impaled me with their bloody wooden swords and whatnot…"

Raistlin, Crysallis, and Marius exchanged looks before stepping forward to breach the topic with Horkin.

" Aye, Master Horkin sir--…"

" I should get those damn captains a piece of my mind, I should…"

" Sir…" Marius tried again.

" They can't just be thrusting those blasted swords anywhere….."

" Sir!" yelled out Marius.

Horkin jumped slightly, his pudgy hand over his heart.

" Dammit, you nearly gave me a bleeding heart attack!! Whatever you have to say better be damn important!…" he growled out.

Marius fought the urge to roll his eyes.

" We have come upon a issue of great importance, sir…"

Theoddox sneered slightly.

" And Praytell, what could that be Marius?"

Marius ignored Theoddox and continued.

" It seems dat dere Spellbook you got from dat Black Robed Mage be booby trapped.. "

Horkin frowned slightly, his face growing a small bit redder with each strained breath .

" What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Marius pointed back to Raistlin, who was already carefully setting the leather spell book into a small wicker basket. Crysallis had left the laboratory to find some thin flax thread.

" What the bloody hell are you doin back there, Red? Planning to go on a picnic are you?"

Raistlin respond for Crysallis had returned with the thread, and was carefully preceding to tie the string around the small flap on the front. Horkin wobbled over to where they stood, and stared down at the book.

" What exactly are you planning to do with **my** book?"

Raistlin cautiously lifted the basket.

" We are going to dispose of this threat, sir."

Horkin sighed.

" Fine, if you are so intent on _eliminating the threat_ we can go to the empty training grounds next to the baron's keep.."

Raistlin nodded emphatically.

****

Yes, Yes, I know… A really short update but sorry, I had to update somehow… It's been waaaay to long. .. And for that I'm sorry, I got really sick and as out for quite a while… And then I got writer's block….

But I'm okay now, so hopefully the updates will come faster..

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart


	11. Book one: Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own the ones that aren't, so you can't sue me. (does a happy dance)

****

Hola, Once again I have come back to grace you with my genius… (laughs and then head explodes)

Thanks to:

Guan: Oh sorry about Horkin being aout of character… I'm just basing most of Horkin's personality from memory.. So I'm not really going to get him down pact. I have everyone else's personality down pact though (Tanis, Sturm, Caramon, Tasslehoff. . . Except maybe Scrounger. . ) .. . . You'll see. . . . . When I get to them that is. . . . . For right now it's only going to be Raistlin and the crew. .

Dalamar Nightson: Yes…. You must eagerly await the new sarcastic raistlin… for I will it to be so. . . Crysallis will remain a mystery for a long while. . . . Until a certain time in the story, you'll understand later. . . (taunts and laughs)

Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?

Book One: Forever Immortal

__

" The sage flower drifts endlessly

Into the perilous roads afloat.."

A small figure lay huddled in the dark recesses of the furthest corner of the bedroom.. Petite frocks of silver hair fell in slight tuffs across the pale contours of skin. Tiny crystalline blue eyes peered out fearfully as they were fixed firmly upon the mahogany door on the other side of the room. The sound of heavy footsteps reverberated loudly against the hardwood floor, echoing into the stilled heart of the huddled body.

_" Please no, not again…. I'll be good. I swear I'll be good…"_

Silent whispers and pleas fell upon deaf ears as the steps grew louder. Cerulean eyes watched warily as the doorknob slowly began to rotate.

_" I promise…I'll be good…. Please no…"_

The door slowly slid opened causing for a small beam of light to flow into the corner, revealing the outline of a young child's body.

" I told you earlier…. Crysallis, do not disobey me.." a soft voice spoke.

Despite the gentleness, little five year old Crysallis flinched. Biting down hard upon the fat of her lower lip, Crysallis darted her eyes to the floor.

" You do understand that discipline must be issued right?…" the voice coaxed.

Tears began to well up into Crysallis's eyes and her frail little body began to tremble.

" You do understand, don't you Crysallis?…"

Crysallis nodded her head slowly, her bangs falling into her face. Pulling her bare legs to her chest, she began to sob quietly.

" Look at me Crysallis." the voice demanded calmly.

Hesitating slightly, Crysallis brought her eyes to stare up at the originator of the voice.

" I'm…..I'm….sorry….Daddy…"

Her father jerked his hand up quickly and slapped it roughly against her cheek initiating a shock of pain through her jaw.

" There you go again, disobeying the rules…. Did I say you could speak?!" he spit out harshly.

Crysallis sunk lower to the ground, holding her aching jaw with her right hand.

" Nnn…No…..I'm…" she stuttered.

Another callous slap to the face caused for Crysallis's vision to spiral.

" Shut up! I see today you just want to disobey your father don't you?.."

Crysallis's body began to shake even harder. Crysallis's father reached down and grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to stare up into his cold olive green eyes.

" Just like your mother…. Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson just like I did with your mother.."

He lifted his free hand, leaning the bottom of his palm out he delivered a devastating blow to Crysallis's face, causing for her to fall backwards.

" Now repeat after me…. I will do as my father says.."

Crysallis slowly heaved herself up from the floor, a small trickle of blood flowing from her nose bridge.

" I….I will do as…my father…says.."

A swift kick to the stomach knocked the breath from her lungs creating little red dots beneath her eyelids.

" You hesitated…. Do it again…. I will do as my father says.."

He lifts his hand once more, making the breathless Crysallis shrink to the ground.

" I will do as my father says…"she rushed out.

" My father is always right…" he drawled out.

Crysallis opened her mouth but no sound escaped. Her five year old little mind reeling. Her mother had always taught her to tell the truth… But what was she supposed to do in a situation such as this?

A blow to the head jolted her thoughts.

" My father is always right…" she cried out.

Her father leaned down, grabbing her up by her hair.

" YOU deserve this punishment….. YOU know what you did… don't you?"

Tears flowed freely down Crysallis's dirt smeared face, leaving little river trails behind. She began to choke on the sobs that welled up in her throat. Her father tightened his hold on her, making her whimper loudly.

" YOU know DON'T you CRYSALLIS?!!" he bellowed into her ear.

Weeping painfully, Crysallis nodded her head. Instantly her father let go of her hair. Her legs, unable to hold her up any longer, buckled beneath her resulting in her immediate collapse.

Her father sneered at her before turning on his heel and leaving Crysallis lying limply upon the floor; her cerulean eyes staring lifelessly into the darkness. Her silver hair formed a fan like formation around her head, a small amount tinged with the crimson streaks of blood.

A loud crack of thunder reverberated through the room followed by a bright lightning flash that illuminated the room momentarily. Crysallis blinked slowly before crawling over to the barred off window. Small droplets of rain leaked through the ceiling, landing at small pools at her feet.

Lifting the wooden board beneath the window, Crysallis pulled out a small dragon pendant, gripping it tightly; Crysallis spoke a silent prayer to the gods.

_" Please let it be tonight….'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Crysallis glanced at Raistlin as they began to walk into the empty field. Her mind constantly flickering to the past.

_' Damn it….'_

Crysallis reached into her robes and pulled out a small leaf.

_' This ought to stop the flashbacks…at least till tonight..'_

Marius glided up behind Raistlin.

" How long till we dispose of dis 'ere book?"

Raistlin continued walking forward, barely acknowledging his existence.

" Not long now.."

****

Yeah, I know not a huge update but still it's an update… See there, you know something of ol' Crysallis' past… Whaddaya think?

Review for me please.

RoguesHeart


	12. Book One: Impervious

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own the ones that aren't, so you can't sue me. (does a happy dance)

****

Roguesheart is back and with a bad ass vengeance. Guess what folks?!! I have just bought The Brothers In Arms book!!! I am ever so pleased now. . . . Now I can confirm things. . . But I must be careful to keep it out of sight of my pyromaniac brother. (shakes her head) Oh well.

Thanks to:

ChildLike Emperess: You know what I just figured out? Your name is strangely similar to the name of the girl from the Neverending Story. . . Woah, I am soooo dumb. . . . (beats herself) Anyways, the small leaves do more than that. As you shall see later on in the story. They aren't really leaves, they are more like flower petals.

Guan: Awww. . . . It was disturbing? I was going for edgy with a tinge of morbid.

Dalamar Nightson: I was hoping you would like the mysteriousness of Crysallis's past. But as a gentle hint, who she is can be found in the beginning of the Brother's in Arms book. You'll love it when you find out.

Did you know Raistlin had a daughter? Not many people do. . .

Well enough with my chattering! On with the story.

Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?

Book One: Impervious

__

'The cherubs angels weep

Silently as they watch their

Beloved savior fall from grace

Upon the soft grass of Ansalon…' __

o-o- The chronicles of Huma o-o

Warm breezes coursed gently through the Spring atmosphere. Raistlin turned his head slightly, the white strands of his hair lifting with the effort.

His hourglass eyes settled upon the field otherwise known as the training grounds. His chest contracted faintly when he noticed that it was not unoccupied as so previously anticipated. The Mad Baron was in the field practicing.

Mounted on his horse, lance in hand, the Baron had leveled his lance and was riding straight to an odd looking contraption consisting of a wooden crosspiece mounted on a base in such a way that it would swivel when it was hit. A large sandbag swung from the opposite end.

Marius tilted his head to the side, confusion sprawled across his contrived features. Delicately tapping upon Horkin's pudgy shoulder, he raised a question.

" What be dat, sir?"

" The Quintain. . . " responded Horkin, watching with pleasure. " The lance must strike just so or-- Ah there. . That's what happens."

The baron missed his aim, struck the shield a glancing blow, and was now picking himself up from the ground.

Crysallis turned her head to the side, her hand over her mouth to muffle the snicker that threatened to spill out. Marius on the other hand was openly laughing, the sparkle in his eyes dancing with glee.

" You see if you miss hitting the shield squarely, the off center blow causes for the sandbag to whip around and hit you right between the shoulder blades." spoke Horkin as soon as he found himself able to speak.

The baron uttered some of the most colorful and original expletives Raistlin had ever been favored to hear and stood rubbing his sore rump.

" That machine will be the death of you yet, my lord!" Horkin called out.

The Mad Baron turned around, not at all abashed at having an audience.

" My father could always hit dead center every time.. " he shook his head ruefully. " And yet with me it seems to always hits me dead center.."

Raistlin would have died of shame had he been caught in such an undignified position by underlings. He was beginning to understand the reason for the nickname of Mad Baron.

" But enough about me! What are you up to Horkin? What's in the basket? Something good I hope! A little wine maybe, so bread and cheese! Good! " The baron rubbed his hands together. " I'm starving.."

He peered into the basket. .

****

Sorry for the shortness, I'm in a bit of a rush. ..

IT WILL BE WAAAAY LONGER NEXT CHAPTER!

Read and Review anyways

RoguesHeart


	13. Book One: Derisory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Raistlin Chronicle characters. But I do own the ones that aren't, so you can't sue me. (does a happy dance)

****

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I've been a wee bit busy. . . BUT I SHALL MAKE UP FOR IT! (shouts at top of lungs)

Thanks to:

Guan: Wow, there are a lot of people that like this part in the brothers in arms book. Me included . . (no duh) But hey, I hope I at least give it some justice.

Dalamar Nightson: I think it's the one that was posted in the Second Generation. But I found it also in another book called the "Collected DragonLance Chronicles" or something of that general vicinity. It was a mixture of several stories that were never told in the regular books. The one was named "Raistlin's Daughter". It turned out that Raistlin had an affair with an ogre and she got pregnant. Apparently Raistlin never knew about the little baby girl because the ogre went into hiding with the rest of their race.

Cobra1984: Ah yes, I have experienced that before. . . It didn't last long of course. Me and my violent tendencies put an end to that distressing situation. You'll like Crysallis even more later on in the story.

Recap: Raistlin and the Gang are getting rid of a booby trapped book.

Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?

Book One: Derisory

__

" A single tear falls upon the

tender flesh of the twice scorned

lover of fate. Fantasy's wings ever eternal

in it's constant vigilance over nightfall.

Chronicles Of Huma

The Baron rubbed his hands.

" I'm starving.."

He peered into the basket and raised his eyebrow.

" Doesn't look very appealing Horkin, Cook's giving you worse than usual.."

" Don't touch it sir! . . " Horkin was quick to warn.

At the Baron's querying glance, the War Mage's face flushed.

" Red here thinks there is more to this Black Robe's spell book than meets the eye.."

Horkin threw a thumb in Raistlin's direction.

" He's going to conduct a little experiment on it."

" Are you?" the Baron was intrigued. " Mind if I watch? It's not any of that wizardly secret

stuff now is it?"

" No sir." Raistlin answered.

He had been plagued with self doubt ever since they left the castle grounds and had been on the verge of admitting he had made a mistake. The book had looked very innocent riding along in the basket. He had no reason to suspect it was anything that it was purported to be. Horkin had lugged it around and nothing untoward had happened to him. Raistlin was going to look like a fool, not only in front of the others but also in front of the Baron; who might be mad but whose respect Raistlin was suddenly desirous of earning. He was about to humbly admit he had been mistaken and to retreat with the dignity he had remaining, when his gaze once more fell upon the book.

The spell book with it's gaudy cover and gilt-leaf edges and blood red ribbon. . . A palanthas whore. .

Raistlin seized hold of the basket.

" Sir…" he said to Horkin. " What I am about to do is dangerous. I respectfully suggest that you and his lordship remove yourselves towards the safety of the trees.. . "

" An excellent idea, my lord. . " said Horkin, planting his feet firmly and crossing his arms over his chest. " I'll join you there myself in a moment."

The Baron's black eyes sparked, his grin widened, his teeth gleamed stark white against his dark beard.

" Let me move my horse. . " he said and dashed away, stiffness and soreness forgotten in the prospect of action.

Raistlin turned slightly to cast a glance towards the others who stared back at him, their faces set in grim defiance.

Marius had a ludicrous grin spread across his face, his hazel eyes glistening madly underneath the sun's rays. He held himself casually and glanced excitedly at the book.

Crysallis had but a single eyebrow raised in faint curiosity. Her emerald eyes fixated upon Raistlin's own amber orbs. Silently sending him a lone message.

_There is no way you're doing this without us. . . _

Raistlin sighed internally at their sedition.

The Baron returned quickly, doing a slight running trot from a grove of trees.

" Now what Majere?"

Raistlin looked up, surprised and gratified that the baron actually remembered his name. After this was all over it would most likely be remembered with laughter.

Seeing that neither Horkin nor the Baron was going to take his advice and retreat to a place of safety, Raistlin proceeded to reach with extreme care into the basket and lifted the spell book. For just an instant he felt a tingle in the nerve endings of his fingers. The tingle dissipated rapidly , leaving him to doubt that it even happened at all. He paused a moment, concentrating, but the tingle did not return, and he was forced to conclude, with an inward sight, that he had only felt it because he was so desperate to feel it.

He laid the book on the ground. Removing the skein thread of silk thread from a pocket, Raistlin formed a loop in the end of the thread. Moving with extreme caution, trying to refrain from lifting the book's cover, he prepared to pass the loop of thread around his thumb and the first and second finger of his right hand. Raistlin slowly slipped the thread over the corner, secured it, and quickly withdrew his hand.

Looking up, he saw the Baron and Horkin watching on in tense anticipation. Marius was gripping the corner of his robes as if they were a life line. Crysallis, on the other hand, simply stared blankly back it him.

" Now what, Majere?. ." the Baron asked in a hushed voice.

Raistlin drew in a shaky breath, tried to speak but found his voice gone. He cleared his throat and rose trembling to his feet.

" We must go back to the trees. . " Raistlin said. Reaching down, he very gently lifted the skein of thread , began to carefully unroll it. " Once we have reached safety I will open the book. "

" Here let me unroll the thread, Majere. " the Baron offered. " You look about done in, don't you worry, I'll be careful.. . By Kiri Jolith. . " he said backing up, allowing the thread to slide through his fingers. " I didn't know you wizards lived such exciting lives. . I thought it was all bat shit and rose petals. . "

The five reached the stand of trees, where the horse stood grazing, rolling its eyes as if it thought everyone of them deserved to bear the Baron's moniker.

" We should be safe enough. What do you think might happen, Horkin?"

The Baron put his hand to his sword's hilt.

" Shall we be fighting a flock of demons from the Abyss?. . . "

" I have no idea my lord, " Horkin replied, reaching into his spell components. " This is

Red's show. . "

Raistlin had no breath left to comment. Kneeling down so that he was at the level of the book, he slowly and carefully tugged on the thread until it was taut in his hands. Raistlin looked around, motioned with his hand for both mages and officers to crouch down. They did so, their mouths agape with wonder and excitement and expectation, their weapons ready in their hands.

Holding his breath, Raistlin said to himself, "Now or Never" and pulled on the silk thread. The loop tightened around the corner of the book, held it fast. Working carefully, as to not dislodge the thread, Raistlin tugged on the string. The book's cover began to rise.

Nothing Happened.

Raistlin continued to pull on the thread. The cover opened. The cover remained in that position, wavering a moment, and then fell. The silk thread slipped off the corner. The spell book was open, it's flyleaf, with large letters done in gold, red, and blue inks, as gaudy as the front cover, winked derisively in the slanting sunlight.

Raistlin lowered his head so the others couldn't see his shame. He looked back at the book-sitting there so calmly, so benignly- with hatred.

Behind him he heard Horkin give an embarrassed cough. Marius shoulders slumping down with a dramatic flair. The Baron, heaving a sight started to stand up.

A slight breeze ruffled the pages of the book. . .

The force of the blast knocked Raistlin backwards into Horkin and flattened the Baron against the tree. Crysallis had been blown back into tall grass near the grove of trees. Marius had landed on top of her nearly squishing her into the ground. The horse neighed in terror, jerked loose his tether, and galloped off for the safety of his stall. He was a battle trained horse, he was used to screams , shouts, blood and clashing swords. He could not be expected to put up with exploding books. Or if he was, he deserved something a damn sight better than a mashed apple.

" Lunitari take me, " said Horkin in awe. " Are you hurt Red?. . "

" No Sir. . . " said Raistlin, his head ringing from the blast. He picked himself up .

" Just a little shaken…"

Horkin staggered to his feet. His normally ruddy face was moist as clay on the potter's wheel, his eyes wide and staring.

" To think that I carried that. . . That thing. . . Around with me for days…."

He looked at the gigantic hole blown in the ground and sat down again quite suddenly. About a foot away from Horkin laid both Marius and Crysallis, neither of them quite recovering from the shock as neither were moving. Raistlin staggered slightly over to them and kneeled down next to them.

" Are you two al-. . ." he started

Without warning, Crysallis shot up from underneath Marius; sending him sprawling upon the ground.

" What the hell was that?. . . " Crysallis huffed out, her emerald eyes wide with shock.

Raistlin opened his mouth to answer but found himself quickly interrupted by a low groan escaping from Marius.

" That hurt like the bloody abyss. . . . "

Crysallis rolled her eyes at Marius's off centered comment then turned her attention back to Raistlin.

" You should go and see if the Baron needs help. . . I'll handle things here…"

Raistlin turned on his heel and went to assist the Baron, who was trying to extricate himself from the branches of the young tree he had taken down with the fall.

" Are you alright M'Lord?. . " Raistlin asked.

" Yes, yes. . . I'm fine Damn!. . . " The Baron drew in a breath, heaved it out in a gusty sigh. He stared out across the field. Wisps of smoke from the blackened grass drifted passed on the breeze. " What in the name of all that is holy and not holy was that!"

" As I suspected milord, the chest was booby trapped. " Raistlin.

****

That's it for right now. . . I'm sorry I didn't finished the rest of the happy chapter but I'm a bit pressed for time. I just felt the need to update. . . . SEVERELY! I was suffering from the loss.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!

RoguesHeart


End file.
